Love Will Find a Way - The Final Part of Modern Fairytale
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: Dying to know the answers to all your burning questions from the end of The Road to Forever? Look no further. In the third and final installment of the Modern Fairytale series, follow powerhouse attorney, Regina Mills, and Professor of Literature at Columbia University, Robin Locksley, as they continue their journey toward marriage and the rest of their lives.
1. The Road to Enchanted Plaza

Chapter One: The Road to Enchanted Plaza

"I still can't believe it," she said, his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked along the path in Central Park. She gazed down at her left hand, smiling at the way the radiant-cut diamond glimmered under the dim streetlights and pale moonlight of the first night of the New Year.

"You better start believing it," he chuckled, kissing her temple softly before adding, "Your dreams are finally coming true."

Regina stopped suddenly, her brown eyes in the shape of almonds glistening as she peered into the blue eyes she'd fallen in love with. For nearly two years, she'd spent almost everyday gazing into those same blue eyes, falling deeper in love with the man they belonged to. She'd seen his happiness, his desires, his sadness, his anger; all in those eyes she found herself staring into. She believed she knew his eyes better than she knew her own; the color, the shape, the way one was slightly off-center, the way the corners crinkled when she was able to make him laugh, the way they narrowed when he concentrated. She could close her eyes and instantly describe them; they were the last thing she saw each night as she fell asleep and the first thing she spotted upon waking. And that's how it would always be, as long as she lived.

She smiled then, placing her left hand on his cheek so he could feel the cool platinum band pressing into his skin on the cold January morning, "My dreams have already come true, Robin."

His smile was soft and warm, as it so often was when directed to her. His hands pulled gently on the material of her coat near her hips to bring her closer to him when he replied, "Then I suppose I should take that ring back."

She gasped and shook her head wildly, causing him to laugh and hold her in his embrace. She couldn't help, but laugh along at his quip, knowing he would never do such a thing after the things they'd been through together in just a short time. The scruff of his beard scratched the smooth skin of her cheek where he placed tender, loving pecks. She sighed and relaxed into his arms, never wanting their hug to be over. He closed his eyes and allowed his lips to hover near her ear. His breath was warm against the cool breeze that brushed her ear lobe as he said, "I love you, Regina."

She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as his words resonated within her. The night was fairly quiet, surprisingly so considering it was the New Year. However, as they stood in each other's arms at the edge of the park, the noise of the city ceased. It was as if they were they only two left in existence when he spoke those words to her. He'd said them to her numerous times before, but unlike every other time, he spoke them like he had nothing else to gain, but everything to lose.

* * *

Regina Mills and Robin Locksley squeezed together as they pushed through the revolving doors to the lobby of the Enchanted Plaza Apartments. They were giddy with the newfound joy they were experiencing, still over the moon with excitement over their engagement. No one knew except them. Henry, Grace, Roland, and Cora knew he would be asking, but they were all blissfully unaware that the deed had been done. Roland, who was probably fast asleep at his Grandma Cora's penthouse, and Henry, who was probably the farthest thing from asleep with Grace at the Chapeau apartment down the block, would continue to be unaware until the next day. While the rest of the world continued on with their New Year celebration, the newly engaged couple waited patiently for the elevator to arrive to take them to their home on the top floor; their home where they would be greeted with an exceptionally romantic surprise.

The doors opened for them and they looked at one another with matching, knowing smirks. She stepped in first, grabbing him by his coat and pulling him inside behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands meeting the side of her face as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. The doors slid slowly closed as the elevator took its leave to the top floor. Regina pushed him into the metal wall, his lower back resting on the hand rail as she deepened her affectionate gesture. Their tongues met with eagerness, warm and wet and full of love.

 _Ding!_

They'd arrived at their destination, the metal doors opening swiftly to allow their exit into the hall. Robin groaned, wishing they could make love in the elevator the way they always wanted to, but instead lifted her into his arms and carried her to their apartment. It wasn't bridal style. Oh no. He would carry her under the threshold the day she became his wife. This night, the palms of his hands rested on her bum as her toned thighs squeezed against his hips, helping her stay upright in his arms. She continued to kiss along his neck as he hurried to the end of the hallway and into their apartment. He fumbled with his keys, searching for them in the pocket of his jeans as she held herself up in his arms. She chuckled when she recognized his frustration, reaching into her purse and pulling hers out, never once allowing her lips to cease their ministrations against his neck.

Robin shook his head and placed the key into the door, turning it slowly before opening the apartment door. He whispered faintly to her as he stepped quietly through the archway, "Close your eyes."

She smirked and did as she was told, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he carried her into their home. She heard the door click shut behind them, locked for the evening and most of the following morning, she presumed. He took her purse from her arm and placed it on the table beside the door, smiling as he admired the handiwork of their children. He kissed her forehead gently and said, "You can open them."

Regina lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly in surprise at the sight before her. The Christmas lights were taken off the tree and hung along the walls of the apartment in a line that led toward their bedroom. Rose petals were strewn about on the hardwood floor, also leading to the only place she wanted to be in that very moment. She remained in his arms as he started walking forward into the hallway, passing Roland and Henry's rooms until finally making a left into the master suite. As if what she already saw wasn't enough, this was surely about to woo her. A dozen red roses mixed with baby's breath rested in a vase on her nightstand. The room was lit by electric candles that outlined the bed and a sliver of moonlight entering through the curtains that covered the sliding doors of the balcony. More flower petals were atop the mattress in the shape of a heart around the letters "R + R."

Regina's heart fluttered with the feeling of pure happiness, looking into those blue eyes she missed so dearly when they were apart. She smirked, more of a devilish grin really, when she whispered, "What if I'd said no?"

Robin laughed, the sound of his amusement filling the room as he dropped her onto the bed. That laugh. That laugh could make her sing. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she listened to it. His dimples stuck out beneath his beard, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes making themselves known. She giggled happily along, keeping her legs wrapped around him as her arms pulled at the back of his neck. Their lips met, conjoined in a kiss of joy and love as they laughed along together in the privacy of their bedroom. They moved slowly, wanting to capture the essence of this moment together forever in their memories. Their clothes remained on their bodies for far longer than either of them expected. She wanted him close, giving him hugs and kissing every inch of his face. He wanted her closer, letting most of his weight rest atop her body as he stared deeply into her caramel irises. This was the definition of happiness. His next lecture about happy endings would be different than ever before; he finally knew what was written in fairytales and legends of true love. He would teach the meaning of love and describe one thing: Regina.

They rolled over so she was above him, his hands immediately finding the zipper of her forest green cocktail dress and pulling it to reveal the skin of her back to him. His fingertips grazed her spine, starting from the base of her neck down to her tailbone. Chills appeared on her back as she finally let her black peacoat slide to the floor, her hands moving to pull on his red sweater. He lifted his arms to assist her as she removed his jacket and undressed him. His bare chest rose and fell, his breath heavy with desire. She ran her fingers over the scar left behind from the bullet he'd taken at Columbia in September. She leaned down and kissed it, more than once, thankful it hadn't gone through his heart. Her heart. His heart that belonged to her.

Robin's hands ventured down the length of her torso, meeting her ribs through the material of her dress and working their way downward over her hips, until they reached her exposed thighs. He loved feeling them against his palms, the muscles that protruded as they assisted in holding her upright and the smoothness they had from being lathered in lotion every night. He thought for a moment about how they would lack their slickness that evening due to their blissful lovemaking. She couldn't very well have that, now could she? He smirked and turned over so she was beneath him again. He knew she would expect him to take control, completing the task of undressing her before furthering their passion. He was pleased when he noticed the confusion on her face as he stood and walked to her bedside table, taking the bottle of lotion she kept there and bringing it to her. He knelt before her as she sat up, her gaze meeting his as he squeezed the bottle and the cold liquid dripped into his hands. He rubbed them together, wanting it to be warm before pressing it against her skin. He moved slowly along the length of her left leg, starting at her ankle and moving steadily over her calf, knee, thigh. He reached under her dress and let his fingers graze her panties, the warmth of her sex arousing him as she sighed softly in response. He moved on to her right leg, following the same pattern as the bottle of lotion rested on the floor beside him. This time, when he reached the bottom of her dress, he pulled it up over her head and let it slip between his fingers until it lay gently on the ground. He continued to massage her thighs with each of his hands, smirking as she spread them apart for him.

She lay before him in only her red lace undergarments; his favorite, if he was forced to choose. His fingers slipped inside the waist of the material, pulling them from her body until they, too, were strewn about amongst the rest of their clothing. He leaned forward, pressing soft, tender kisses over her soft, lathered legs. He lifted them so her feet rested gently on the edge of the mattress, his face inching closer to her newly-exposed sex. His breath was hot against the crisp air that filled their bedroom, kissing her nearly naked body as he teased her. He brushed his lips against her pelvis, osculating her skin with his prickly beard. His fingers opened her up to him, exposing more of her folds to his salivating mouth.

"I am going to cherish you, Regina," he whispered, his lips mere inches from her bundle of nerves, "Until the day I die."

He finally pressed his wet mouth against her wet center, her body tightening from his initial contact, but relaxing immediately into the softness of the mattress. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, appreciating the meticulous way in which he pleasured her. She'd barely done anything for him by that point, but it didn't matter. She knew if this was all she wanted for the rest of their lives together, he would happily oblige. Of course it wasn't. The thought of living a life without ever having Robin inside her again was unimaginable. She anticipated the rush they would experience together once his tip slowly entered her, the way they would pant and moan and clutch at each other as they thrusted and pounded into one another.

Her toes curled over the edge, gripping the blankets between them as she cried out with pleasure from his ministrations. He licked and sucked in all the right places, his hands gripping and nails digging into her thighs as he did so. She pulled on his hair, desperate for him to give her more. She felt the vibrations of his chuckles against her center, her core tightening from the sensation. She was getting close. She knew she was going to climax and although she ached for his length, she was enjoying herself far too much to stop him. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well as he slapped his tongue against her sweet opening. She tilted her hips forward, her hands moving from the top of his head to grip at the sheets. Her eyes were closed, mouth hanging wide open to release a low, audible groan from deep within her chest. She was right there. She wanted him, no, needed him to continue. She had the right mind to beg for it. And that is exactly what she did.

"Oh baby," she released in a harsh whisper, overwhelmed with desire, "Right there." His tongue was quick, rubbing against her between each suck of his lips on her own. She was panting and moaning, the heat rising within her as it so often did when she was nearing the edge. "Don't stop," she pleaded, arching her back to press herself into his mouth. He moaned between her legs and that was all it took for her to lose all control. The sound that emerged from her was one he'd never heard before; a combination of a wail of pure ecstasy and a desperate plea for more. Her breaths were short and heavy as she thrusted her hips to be closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pressing his face more firmly between them and sucking in the juices she released for him. Regina tightened her thighs, trapping him in place as she rode out the wave of pleasure rushing through her entire body.

He'd learned by now when she'd had enough and ceased his movements to allow her the time to recover. When she was ready, she relaxed again into the softness of the mattress and reached down for him. He smiled as he wiped his mouth, the remnants of her orgasm dripping from the scruff of his beard, and crawled above her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him onto his back, straddling him as she fumbled with his belt. He was amused by her urgency, laughing softly to himself as he rubbed his hands over her smooth thighs, "What's the hurry?"

Once his jeans were unbuttoned, she leaned her torso forward, leading with her breasts that were still held within her red lace bra. Her lips were so close to his, he could feel the heat of her breath against the stubble on his chin. She smirked, obviously teasing him the way she so enjoyed, as she slowly pulled down on his zipper and said, "Would you rather I take my time?"

Robin sighed, feeling himself growing harder in his denim prison. He wasn't sure it was possible for him to be more aroused by Regina, but in that moment, she was proving anything was possible, that was for sure. He shook his head, leaning up in an attempt to take her lips in a kiss, but she pulled away. She was smug, biting her lower lip, as he groaned and gripped her hips, "You made your point."

She laughed, inching lower to pull his pants down to join the rest of their clothes. His Calvins were next and the final article of clothing keeping him from being completely exposed. She loved the way he looked in those Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He may not have been a billboard model, but to her, he was even better. She enjoyed how he paraded around their bedroom in them as they readied themselves for bed each night. She liked when she could feel him poking through the tightness of the material each morning as he rolled over and held her in his arms. But most of all, Regina enjoyed removing them from his muscular body each time they made love.

She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his plain white underwear, teasing him as she slowly slid them down. He leaned up to watch her with fascination and desire. The way her slender fingers moved gracefully along his legs, her eyes drinking in every inch of his body as she sat on top of him; each action was carefully thought out and he was seduced by her natural sensuality. When his length was finally exposed, it pointed upward, bending slightly to the right as it always did. He noticed the way her eyes darkened at the sight of him, her lips turning up at the corners in a mischievously seductive grin. His briefs fell to the floor in the messy pile of their clothing and Regina ran the palms of her hands softly up his thighs. She sat forward, skipping over his erection for the time being, and gently pushed his shoulders so he would relax into the sheets. Her middle finger pressed against his widow's peak and moved down the bridge of his nose as she whispered, "Relax."

Robin sighed and closed his eyes, allowing her to take the reigns for full control over him. When she noticed his eyes were shut, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon his lips before using them to leave her mark on other parts of his body. Her lips roamed his neck, his chest, his strong abdomen, his pelvis; if asked, she wasn't sure she'd be able to choose a single, physical characteristic of this man to be her favorite. She loved everything about him. Her lips were finally met with the challenge of exploring his member, which she was happy to accept. She began with gentle, tender kisses to his tip and down his shaft. She liked starting that way, finding amusement and arousal in the soft sighs he released upon her slightest touch. Before long, she'd taken him into her warm, wet mouth, licking circles around his tip and feeling him harden in her grasp. He moaned loudly, grateful to have the apartment to themselves so he didn't have to sensor his reactions to her incredible ministrations. He tilted his head forward to catch a glimpse of Regina hard at work, her head moving to the rhythm she'd created with her mouth; all for his own pleasure. She was sensational, there was no doubting that, and as she moved faster, it took all of his willpower to run his fingers through her short hair and whisper, "Come here."

She moved from the bottom of his shaft to his tip, releasing him from her grasp and smirking at the way he winced from the pleasure as she crawled above him. She pressed her body against his, allowing his hands to reach around to unclasp her bra before he slowly rolled her onto her back. She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His immediate reaction was to smile back, rubbing his knuckles affectionately against the side of her cheek. They were in love. They didn't say it, but then again, they didn't have to. Robin leaned down and took Regina in a passionate kiss, rebuilding the heat she created for him only moments ago. She felt it as well, the wetness beginning to pool between her legs for a second time that evening.

He pulled away, but only slightly, as he positioned himself and pushed into her. The way he looked into her eyes as he entered her was different this time. Neither spoke as they made love, but it was a look as if he was saying, _You are mine._ It wasn't possessive though. Not in the slightest. It was gentler than that, more meaningful. It was almost a look of disbelief; as if Robin couldn't possibly comprehend how he could be so lucky. And as he thrusted himself slowly into her, their eyes never parting, Regina wondered the exact same thing.


	2. From Dusk Till Dawn

Chapter Two: From Dusk Till Dawn

"Did you know you have a beauty mark here?" He asked, lifting her left breast and placing a gentle kiss where the mark lived on the skin just below it.

By then, neither one had any clue what time it was nor did they care. They lay naked in the still of the night, holding and caressing one another with more love than they'd felt in their entire lives. They spoke softly, laughing when appropriate and reveling in the events of that evening with great fondness. They were engaged. Finally.

Regina smiled as she replied, "I don't remember ever seeing that one."

He nodded, "You didn't have it when we met. It only just appeared."

"You notice the simplest things," she chuckled, running her fingers over the outline of his lion tattoo before adding, "When?"

His face turned to sadness for the first time since they'd returned to the apartment. He sighed, tracing the mark as he said, "When you started chemo. I noticed it-" He paused for a moment, reliving the horrors of their summer as the memories flooded back to him. He was merely a witness. He could only imagine how Regina felt. He released a sigh and leaned up to look into her eyes, "I saw it the night we shaved our heads."

It was the easiest way for him to explain without feeling his heart break in two. The thought of her frail, naked body standing on the cold tile nearly killed him each time the memory returned. When it came to him, he could still hear the sound of the buzzer and her sobs ringing in his ears.

Regina shook her head, disgusted with the memory of what her body looked like that night, "I'm surprised you were looking that closely at me."

Robin leaned up on his elbows, looking into her eyes more deeply as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she began, "I was so thin and frail, I lost my hair; I was the furthest thing from attractive yet you happened to notice a new beauty mark on my breast."

He sat up, straddling her then. He took her by the hands and made her sit up. His hands held her face firmly in place as he stared into her eyes, wanting her to understand each word as he spoke them, "You were sick, Regina. Perhaps you didn't feel attractive or beautiful and I can understand that, but you can't see yourself through my eyes. When I look at you, I have only ever seen a beautiful woman. From the day we met to this very moment, you are the most attractive woman I've had the pleasure to set my eyes upon. Whether you're healthy, sick, thin, or obese; I didn't fall in love with your body, I fell in love with your heart."

She smiled sadly, kissing the palms of his hands as she removed them from her face, "You're too good for me, Doctor Locksley."

"On the contrary, Ms. Mills," he said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss upon her lips, "I believe you are the one who is much too good for me."

"All the more reason to hold onto one another, I suppose," she said, her smile turning from sadness back to joy as she leaned back into her pillow, taking him down with her.

He chuckled as he held himself up above her, rubbing his thumb along her jaw, "I suppose."

* * *

The following morning, the sun rose over the East Side of Manhattan and shone through the slit in the curtain of the couple's master bedroom. Sunlight kissed the skin of their naked bodies as their limbs were entangled amongst the warm sheets. Regina faced him, her arm wrapped around his torso and her face nestled in the crook of his neck. Robin held her close in the short amount of sleep they got that evening, his fingers pressed softly into the skin of her back while his lips grazed the top of her forehead throughout the night. As they slept, he would wake every so often to kiss her gently there before falling back to sleep. She did the same against his shoulder. They did this every night as a reassurance that the other was there and had no intention of ever leaving.

Robin's eyelids fluttered open, his eyelashes tickling his cheeks as he finally welcomed the light into his icy blue irises. He was sure there was still enough darkness in the room for Regina to continue on in her slumber, but when he turned his head and spotted the clock, he imagined it was time for them to start their day. He kissed her forehead, the stubble on his chin irritating her soft skin. She flinched slightly, but could not be woken by the simple gesture. He smirked, knowing how incredibly difficult it was to wake this woman, and said, "Regina, my love. It's time to wake up."

She groaned, her eyes remaining closed as she whispered through her morning rasp, "I don't want to."

He chuckled softly to himself and ran his fingers over her spine, "I know, my sweet, but we have to pick Roland up at your mother's. She'll be expecting us by noon."

"What time is it now?" She asked, rolling over to face the sliding door and lifting the blanket to shield her eyes from the sliver of sunlight.

"Nearly ten," he replied, rolling onto his side to hold her against his warm body.

She hummed, enjoying the way their naked bodies fit perfectly together when he held her this way. His feet curled just below hers, his arm placed on her hip, his chest flush against her shoulder blades, and his face mere inches from her ear. She felt safe in his arms. If Regina truly thought about it, this would be the way she wished to close her eyes for the final time and take her last breath; when the time came, she hoped her death would be peaceful and in the protective and warm grasp of her beloved.

"It doesn't take very long to get there. We can sleep until eleven and still make it," she remarked, so stubborn when it came to sleep.

He sighed, realizing getting her out of bed would be impossible for the time being, "I'll wake you at eleven."

He started to squirm away from her, but she turned over suddenly and held on tightly to him as she muttered, "No, don't go."

He laughed and said, "I can't fall back to sleep, Regina. I thought I'd make us breakfast."

She shook her head and finally opened her eyes, "No. I want you to stay."

"So we'll just lay in bed all morning?" He asked.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his before whispering, "A bed isn't just for sleep, my love."

* * *

It was nearly noon when the couple finally made it out the door. Regina had called her mother to inform her they'd be late picking up Roland, but she didn't seem to mind. They were busy reading and playing games together. She truly enjoyed all the time she spent with her grandson. It made up for when Cora was too busy to play with Regina as a child.

Henry was already there by the time they arrived and Cora was busy in the kitchen preparing a nice lunch for her family. Robin and Regina walked right in, hanging their coats and removing their shoes at the front door before greeting their children in the living room. Roland ran to his mother who lifted him into the air, giving him the biggest hug while Robin placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Her eldest son smiled from the couch, trying to fix his grandmother's laptop from the looks of it.

She brought in a tray of cheese and crackers, vegetables and hummus; finger foods for the family to pick at and most likely the only thing Cora knew how to prepare on her own besides sandwiches. As she placed it on the coffee table, she smirked in the couple's direction, "So?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes as Robin chuckled, "I haven't tasted it yet, but I'm sure it's wonderful."

To this, Regina laughed quite loudly, picking up a carrot stick and dipping it in the garlic flavored hummus before popping it into her mouth. She imagined her mother would have something clever to say in response, but was surprised to hear Roland's tiny voice ask, "Did you ask Mommy to marry you yet?"

She looked at her soulmate with raised eyebrows and a devilish grin, wondering what he planned to say in response. He took her hand and smiled before looking back at their family, "I did."

"And?" Roland asked, eager to hear more as he climbed onto the couch beside his grandma who was equally as enthralled by the topic of conversation.

Regina held out her left hand to show her son the brilliant diamond glistening from her ring finger, "Daddy and I are getting married."

"Oh goodness, Richard! Did you hear that?! Robbie and Regina are finally tying the knot!" The sound of Josephine's shrill voice came squeaking out of the speakers of the laptop as Henry turned it to face his parents. The couple laughed and blushed, taken aback by their son's clever way of including his other grandparents in the announcement of their exciting news.

"Isn't that wonderful? Congratulations, my boy," Richard nodded.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Josie quipped from beside him, their faces too close to the built in camera.

Cora stood to get a better look at the ring and directed her next statement to her new best friend, "Oh Josie, dear, you were right. He does have excellent taste in jewelry."

"When is the big day?" Robin's mother asked, bursting with enthusiasm.

Regina took her hand back from her own mother as she said, "He only asked last night. We haven't discussed any of the details."

"Jesus, mum. You're exasperating, even through the bloody internet," he shook his head as he leaned forward for a cube of cheddar cheese, "Next you'll be wanting more grandchildren."

He realized what he'd said just a moment too late. He looked in Regina's direction and spotted the glimpse of momentary sadness that washed over her, although she hid it exceptionally well from the rest of the group. Luckily, they were saved by Josephine saying, "Oh hush. I already have two beautiful grandsons. I'm hoping John comes through with a granddaughter before I die, but that's a topic for another day."

"Who else have you told?" Henry asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

Grateful for his question, his mother responded, "No one else."

"And we'd prefer to keep it that way for the time being," Robin added.

"You should be shouting it from the rooftops, not keeping it a secret!" Josephine exclaimed.

"We want to take our time. The more people who know, the faster we'll be expected to make plans we just aren't ready for right now," Regina explained, feeling her fiancé gripping her hand in gratitude.

Richard could be heard sighing as he said, "Give them a break, Josephine. The poor bloke proposed less than a day ago. They have plenty of time to make plans."

"That's right," agreed Cora before adding, "Enjoy this moment while you can."

Robin and Regina briefly exchanged glances, both smiling as they heard those words. _Enjoy this moment while you can._ And they had every intention of doing just that.


	3. The Normal Heart

Chapter Three: The Normal Heart

In the weeks following Robin's proposal, things started to feel relatively normal again. The children went back to school, he went back to teaching at Columbia, and Regina returned to Blanchard and Mills. The boys walked home from school together and started their homework so it would be done in time for dinner once their mother came home. Some nights, depending on whether or not Robin had a late lecture, he would prepare dinner. Otherwise, Regina did. The chore wheel remained on the refrigerator from when she was going to chemotherapy and the children continued to follow it. Dishes were kept up with and the table was always clean. This would be a huge help once the couple began discussing wedding plans.

While the children readied themselves for bed, Regina sat at the kitchen table sifting through the mail. The cell phone bill for her and Henry. Robin's cell phone bill. _We better talk about going on the same plan,_ she thought to herself. A few magazines found their way into the pile and she looked through them briefly before deciding if they were decent issues or to trash them. The final envelope was addressed to her from the Columbia University Oncology Specialists. More medical bills. Her visits to Doctor Whale were covered under her health insurance benefits, with the exception of a small copay that she paid up front before every visit. The chemotherapy alone was $20,000 and only half was covered by her insurance. Her hysterectomy was nearly $8,000 after Columbia deducted the $4,000 that her insurance company already paid for. This left Regina with a burden of $18,000 to pay back for her treatment. $18,000 was what her life was worth on paper and she would be paying it back for quite some time. If she'd already been married to Robin and received his health benefits, her treatment would have been half the cost because he's affiliated with the University that was saving her. But they weren't yet and that was something she would just have to deal with.

She rubbed at her temples as she stared at the bill, flipping through her checkbook every now and then to be sure she had it balanced correctly. Of course she did. Regina was very particular about her finances. She worked hard for her money and being a single mom meant she always had to rely on herself to provide for her and Henry. She wasn't sure how she would be able to cope if Robin ever suggested a joint back account. She huffed in frustration as she realized how tight she'd be on money after sending a check to the hospital and paying the phone bill. Especially with all the time she took off work for the holidays and her sick leave, it was all finally hitting her.

Robin entered through the foyer and noticed the way she began biting at her cuticle. He sat down beside her, to which she hardly noticed until he took her hand away from her mouth and kissed it gently, "What's bothering you?"

"Bills," she answered simply, continuing to stare down at the envelopes in front of her.

"Is that all?" He joked, but was disappointed when he didn't even receive a chuckle in response.

Regina shook her head, "Henry went over on his data again and I have to figure out a payment plan for my medical bills. I don't even want to see the credit card statement from Christmas next week."

"Well, how much do we owe right now?" He asked.

She sighed, "You don't owe anything, but I'm in more debt than I have been since Daniel was alive."

Robin simply asked again, "How much?"

She slid the papers forward so he could take a look. He sat silent for a moment as he read them over, Regina's embarrassment bubbling to the surface as she began biting at her cuticle again. He noticed and narrowed his gaze, "Stop worrying. We can figure this out."

"There's nothing for us to figure out, Robin. This is my problem," she spat, more so out of frustration than it was directed at him.

"So when we're married you'll just have all this financial burden to yourself then?" He questioned rhetorically before continuing, "I think not."

"I can-"

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you," he said. When Regina didn't respond, he looked back down at the bills and added, "Alright then. If we share a phone plan, we'd share the family data and Henry wouldn't go over. I'll have a talk with him about cutting back and I can pay the phone bills for the time being. As for the medical, my parents did give us enough to start paying them back until your deal with August goes through."

"No," she said immediately, "I won't use their money."

"I'm not happy about it either, Regina, but what other choice do we have?"

"I could dip into my savings-"

"Absolutely not," he shook his head, "You've worked hard for what you have saved. That money could cover at least the first two payments. When do expect August's deal to come through?"

"By March if I work overtime on the contracts," she stated.

He nodded, "And I could ask John about working part time at the pub to bring in some extra money until we're back on our feet."

"Robin, I don't want you to do that," she said honestly. They only saw one another at night and on weekends. If he took another job, he'd never be home. She couldn't let him work so hard for her after everything he'd done already.

"They're always short-handed on Thursdays from the college kids. I'd still be home for supper every other night," he said, sensing her worry.

It was more than just missing him. She'd been here before: a mother, newly engaged, and in serious debt. The last time she allowed someone she loved to go above and beyond for her, he died just before things fell into place. She lost Daniel this way. She refused to fall into the same trap just to lose Robin as well.

She took a deep breath and stood from the table, "I said no."

"Why?" He peered up at her, confused by her sudden harsh tone.

"I've been here before, Robin. I won't let you do this," she was stern as she gathered the papers and exited toward the bedroom.

He sat still for a moment, attempting to comprehend what just occurred. He thought things had been figured out and it wasn't like their situation would be permanent. He'd work part-time to help pay the bills and allow them to enjoy their current luxuries until everything was straightened out. The mere mention of a job at the pub seemed to have spooked her. _I've been here before, Robin._ Her words stung when he finally made the connection: _Daniel_.

He stood from the table and shut the lights, venturing down the hall and turning into their bedroom. The children were in their rooms, Roland deciding to start reading to himself as his New Year Resolution so he could be more like Henry. He closed the door behind him and found Regina brushing her teeth in the bathroom, already changed into her pajamas. He leaned on the frame of the door as she finished that and moved on to removing her makeup and washing her face. He simply watched her as she worked before stepping beside her and brushing his own teeth. The silence wasn't tense, but more so filled with understanding. She went to bed first to remove her contacts and put lotion on her extremities, quickly followed by Robin who stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed.

They got comfortable under the blankets once he rolled over and turned out the light on his bedside table. Regina faced the balcony and Robin wrapped his arm around her, both of them sighing into the comfort of having one another. He didn't speak. He hoped she'd be the first one to say something in fear that whatever he came up with would upset her somehow. Luckily for him, she couldn't sleep until everything was discussed.

"I lost Daniel to a stupid bar fight. I've finally moved on after sixteen years and now you're talking about working in a bar to help pay my debt, the same reason he worked there. Can you understand where I'm coming from?" She asked, still facing away from him as she twiddled her fingers around his own.

He nodded and kissed the nape of her neck, "I understand. And I'm sorry. I don't have to work another job if it frightens you that much, but at least allow me to contribute around here. I can pick up phone bills and the rent and any other expenses for the time being while you focus on the rest. You needed to get better, Regina. Money doesn't matter when your life is at stake. I may not have much on my University salary, but I can handle these few things on my own while you focus on getting yourself out of this hole. That's why we're doing this, getting married; to support one another in everything."

She nodded, "I'll call Verizon tomorrow about switching to a family plan."

"Good," he replied before continuing, "And I'll have a chat with Henry about his data usage."

"I'm going to pay your parents back once this is over," she stated, refusing to see their gift as just that: a gift.

He chuckled, "Fly them here for the wedding. That'll be repayment enough, I'm sure."

"And I can still handle half the rent as long as you don't mind paying for all the utilities," she said.

He kissed her shoulder blade through the silk material of her top, "I can pay for both if you'd like."

"No, don't do that. You'll have the phones, utilities, and half the rent. I'll focus on the monthly payments for my treatment, the credit card, and the rest of the rent. Plus minor costs like groceries and such."

"How will we start saving for the wedding?" He asked.

Regina shrugged, "That's the farthest thing from my mind, but I know my father saved a considerable amount for Daniel and me. I never touched it. I'll find out from my mother how much I have and we'll go from there."

Robin nodded and continued kissing the back of her neck, "Are you feeling better?"

She thought for a moment and realized she actually was. It would be a struggle in the next few months, but they were working something out together that could significantly better their lives in the long run. She rolled over to face him, placing her hand softly on his cheek and rubbing her thumb over his stubble, "Much better. Thank you."

"You know," he began, "I knew you were stubborn when we met, but I quite enjoy being the only one who can break down your walls."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure you do."

* * *

March was fast approaching, the snow melting from the trees in Central Park and the smell of spring slowly returning to the city with each new leaf that blossomed. Regina was working exceptional overtime at the office, often bringing contracts home with her and working until the wee small hours of the morning. It was the sacrifice she had to make in order for this deal to go through. She met with the creators of Once Upon a Time over lunch a few times, always with August, to finalize the details of the exchange. She'd been given an advance in her pay from her client for all her hard work just before her birthday in February, which she was incredibly grateful for. Part of it went toward the medical bills while the rest was stashed away into Henry and Roland's college funds.

She'd asked Robin not to get her anything to celebrate. They had too much as it was and she knew they simply couldn't afford anything extravagant. Cora had thrown a small get together for the family against her daughter's wishes. "You've been through so much," her mother had said, "You deserve a party, at least." She'd invited Mallory and Jefferson, Grace tagging along to spend time with Henry. John attended as well, alone as always. Regina often wondered if he ever felt lonely or if he just preferred being on his own. She asked Robin about it once, but even he wasn't sure when he said, "John never had his own friends. I don't even remember him having a girlfriend as a boy." She enjoyed his brother's company. He was always a laugh and the boys got along swimmingly with him, Roland especially, so as long as he was happy, she minded her own business.

It was a pleasant evening of eating and drinking, laughing with friends and growing closer with family. Mal admired Regina's ring for the hundredth time and often hinted at Jefferson that radiant cut diamonds were always her favorite. Even Grace was mesmerized by the stone, staring at the way it glistened from Regina's hand when she gestured as she spoke. Cora sat beside her daughter in the living room while Robin and John politely offered to clear the table and serve coffee to the guests. She held her hand, happy that Regina was alive. Losing her husband was a terrible heartbreak, for both her and her daughter; Henry was a man who was easily loved by all, but none loved him more than his girls. The thought of losing Regina to the same fate broke Cora's heart each day of the previous year, but she never showed it publicly. Finding a friend in Josephine Locksley was a wonderful contribution to Cora's life. She'd called often to ask about Regina during that time, knowing better than to bother Robin while he was so busy caring for his family. She cried, mostly to herself, until one evening when she finally broke down in tears talking with Josie. "You've raised a resilient young woman. If she's as strong as you, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Cora was grateful to hear those words when she needed them most, but even more grateful that Josephine was right as she sat beside Regina that evening celebrating her 39th birthday.

"I still have that savings account Daddy set up for Daniel and me, right?" Regina whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of their guests.

Cora nodded, "Of course. I have all the information whenever you're ready to use it."

"Robin and I were discussing our finances a few weeks ago and it seems like using that money for our wedding is the only way we'll be able to afford it at all," she explained, embarrassed to be discussing her current situation with the woman who could buy out Bill Gates at the drop of a hat.

Her mother smiled, "That money was always meant for you, Regina, to use as you please. He only assumed you and Daniel would use it to get married because no one foresaw-"

"I know, mother," her daughter interrupted, not needing to be reminded of Daniel's fate on what was supposed to be a pleasant evening. She added, "I think Daddy would have liked Robin."

"Oh, he would have adored him," she corrected, smiling from ear to ear, "He's so much like your father. Perhaps that's why I'm so fond of him."

The women chuckled and continued holding hands for the time being. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Robin and John were hard at work starting the dishes and gathering the dessert. The eldest turned to his younger brother with a smile and said, "Mum wants a granddaughter, you know."

"You and Regina better get to work then," John scoffed, busy setting the cookies in a decorative fashion.

Robin watched him intently and wondered, like Regina, why his brother was such a loner. He shrugged the thought away and responded, "The two boys are all we need. Plus, it's not really an option for us anyway."

"I can imagine that was a let down," he offered.

His older brother shook his head and replied, "Not entirely. I knew from the beginning that we couldn't have children together, at least not biologically, but having Roland and now Henry is fulfillment enough, you know?" John nodded, but remained silent as his brother continued, "Do you think you'll ever be married?"

His brother shook his head, "I doubt it. I'm getting a bit old to try it for a first time and Lord knows I can't afford it."

"Plus, you need to be with a woman for that to be an option," Robin tried to tease him, but he didn't give in to the bait like he usually did.

"Not necessarily," he replied simply as he finished with the cookies and began pouring coffee into the mugs set on the tray.

"What do you mean?"

Little John chuckled to himself, setting down the coffee pot and turning to his brother. He tried his best to speak softly, but also genuinely as he looked into the matching blue eyes of his elder brother and said, "Robin, I'm gay."

"Bugger off!" Robin laughed, immediately assuming his brother was joking. He was surprised to find that he was being completely serious. He shook his head and said, "Shit, John, I thought you were joking."

"It's alright," he shrugged and returned to the coffee, "Mum and Dad thought I was joking too when I finally told them. I don't imagine it's everyday you expect your brother to tell you he's hot for men so no worries."

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"You never asked," he stated simply.

Robin allowed the information to sink in for a moment, wondering how long his parents had known and wishing someone might have shared it with him before this. His little brother. Gay. He had so many questions, but didn't want to bombard the lad. He took a deep breath, "Well, are you seeing anyone?"

He caught the way his brother smiled, grateful that Robin hadn't made it awkward, "Not at the moment."

"If that changes, I want to meet the bloke. Can't have some tosser messing around with my brother," he stated firmly and protectively.

John chuckled, "I'll be sure to let you know."

Silence settled between them as they finished their tasks, Robin wiping his hands on a dish towel and John lifting the tray into his arms as he started for the foyer. He reached forward, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Can I ask you one more thing?" He nodded, but remained silent for him to continue, "Would you be my best man at the wedding?"

Little John's heart fluttered with happiness, a smile growing from ear to ear as he replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

The brothers entered into the living room with the tray of coffee and cookies. Amongst the chatter that continued on that evening, Mal made her way next to the woman of the hour to make small talk. She wondered if Regina was ever going to come back to yoga to which she responded, "One of these days. Once I have more time." Truthfully, it was an expense that she just couldn't afford at the moment, but she made do with her morning routine from the comfort of her own bedroom. That was when she pulled her friend aside and said, "I know it's fairly early to be discussing this, but I doubt you'll mind."

Mallory nodded and said, "I think I know what you're about to say, but I want to hear you say it."

"Of course you do," the brunette laughed and continued, "Well, we haven't made any official plans or set a date, but I was hoping you might consider being my maid of honor."

"Oh thank God," the blonde exhaled, "If you'd asked anyone else I might have set you on fire."

Regina was overwhelmed with laughter at her friend's remark. No words of gratitude or excitement. As usual, Mallory surprised her with a clever quip that involved violence and self-importance, but the women couldn't have been happier.

* * *

"Gay! And can you believe he never thought to tell his own brother? That bloody wanker," Robin said from the bathroom as Regina sat on the edge of the bed applying lotion to her legs.

She chuckled, "You never asked."

"That's exactly what he said," he replied, his mouth filled with toothpaste, "And that explains why he's never brought a girl home."

"I think it's wonderful. Now I know I should look for men to set him up with instead of women," she stated nonchalantly.

She heard Robin spit in the sink before he appeared in the doorway, "You're planning on setting my brother up?"

"I've thought about it before. I'll ask him first, but I thought he might like to double date with us every once in a while," she shrugged.

"As long as he's alright with it. I just can't believe he didn't bloody tell me!"

"Robin, did you tell John you're straight?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He shook his head, already seeing her point as he crawled into bed beside her. She smirked, "At least he told you now and you're accepting of him. Not many families are as open."

"Of course I accept him. He's my little brother," he said before adding, "But I told him I want to meet anyone he starts seeing so they know what they're dealing with."

"Maybe he'll feel more comfortable now and can find someone to bring to our wedding," she said, ignoring his protective façade.

Robin nodded, "Do you have any idea when you'd like to have it? If I had it my way, we'd go to City Hall and be married in the morning."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'll start looking at my calendar tomorrow. I was thinking we could wait until next year."

"That long?" He asked, confused why she would want to wait even another day.

"I want my hair to grow back before we do it. I always imagined wearing it down and I can't do that with a pixie cut, now can I?"

He smiled, running his fingers through her short hair as he said, "Whatever you'd like, my love."

They got comfortable once the lights were out and snuggled into one another. She faced him and kissed his lips, his cheek, his neck. She enjoyed pressing her lips against any inch of him she could. They sighed and yawned, finally closing their eyes before Robin whispered, "I can't believe it."

She rolled over with a huff, "Goodnight, Robin."


	4. Tallahassee

Chapter Four: Tallahassee

The early days of March began better than expected. All the contracts were complete and signed, August already hard at work helping Adam and Eddy develop the pilot script for Once Upon a Time. Money started rolling in again for Regina and the stress melted away with each incoming paycheck. Her medical bills weren't nearly paid off, but making consistent payments and still having money left over was a relief, finally, all without having to worry about Robin working another job.

She stood at the sink, washing the dishes from their meal, while he got Roland ready for bed. Henry was in his room, studying between texts to Grace. She scrubbed the ketchup from her youngest son's plate with a smile, shaking her head that he always squeezed too much for his chicken and never used all of it. Her mind wandered to thoughts of what he would be like when he grew up. She thought the same things when Henry was that age, pleased to see what a brilliant young man he was already becoming. She couldn't believe he would be sixteen in just one month. Time had flown by and now she had another little boy to raise with the knowledge that he'd be turning sixteen before she realized where the time had gone.

She peered up at her engagement ring where it sat on the counter. She removed it in fear of losing it down the drain as she scrubbed the soapy water over each dish. A February wedding might be nice, she thought to herself. She imagined royal blue and white roses set in a canopy above their heads as they exchanged vows, their friends and family smiling brightly at the sight of their everlasting love. She made a note to mention that to Robin once they were in bed to see how he felt about a winter ceremony.

There was a sudden knock on the door and she jumped in surprise. They hadn't been expecting company, especially at this late hour on a school night. Knowing Robin was busy with Roland, she wiped her hands on her apron and put her ring back on her finger. Regina walked to the door and peeked through the peephole. Nothing could have prepared her for what stood on the other side. Her heart began beating fast in her chest, her throat tightening to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath as she quickly pulled it open and said, "Emma, what happened? Are you alright?"

The blonde stood before her, wet hair from the rain coming down outside, visible tears staining her cheeks, and blood soaked clothing cinching to her body. Streams of red dripped from her shaking hands. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, but what struck Regina was the way the color was no longer bright; her eyes showed a broken heart and damaged soul. Something terrible was happening and this beaten down woman chose to come to her for help.

That's when it struck her: _Why didn't she run to Neal?_ Nothing was making sense. If she was hurt on duty, she'd be in uniform, but she wasn't. She wore her casual red, leather jacket and jeans. If something happened while she was off duty, she'd be escorted to the nearest hospital where she imagined Neal would be her emergency contact. But aside from the obvious emotional distress, Emma didn't have a scratch on her.

"Where's Neal?"

The blonde's face twisted, pained by the thought of whatever it was she was living through. Tears continued down her cheeks, her bottom lip poked out and quivered. But it all disappeared once she took a deep breath. It was as if she was going to speak, but the words refused to leave her mouth. Instead she merely gazed into the brunette's eyes, hoping that simple gesture would make her understand. And she did. Regina recognized her expression immediately; it was the same one she wore for years after Daniel's passing. Emma didn't have to say a word. Regina knew. Neal was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

Regina knocked on the bathroom door, not having heard a sound from Emma and worrying the worst, of course. The blonde soaked in the tub, allowing the lavender scented bubbles to encircle her body as she said, "Yeah?"

"It's only me. Can I come in?" The brunette asked, unsure if she really wanted to enter the bathroom, but knowing her friend needed her more than ever.

"I didn't know you swing that way, but by all means," Emma forced the joke, feeling saddened immediately that Neal wasn't next to her to share in the laugh.

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it again before taking a seat on the toilet next to the bath. She placed a mug on the lip of the tub and said, "I thought you might like some hot cocoa. I make it for the kids when they're feeling sad. It always seems to do the trick."

The blonde nodded with gratitude before taking a sip, careful not to take too much and burn her mouth. She tilted her head to the side as she placed the mug back down and asked, "What's in it?"

Regina smiled, "Cinnamon. Something I started with my father when I was little and passed down to Henry. It heightens the flavor of the chocolate."

"You're not kidding," she replied before taking another sip, "That's amazing."

Awkward silence nestled in the air between them. Neither one knew what to say and even if they did, starting the conversation wasn't the easiest task. Regina took a deep breath and said, "I gave Robin your keys. He went down to your apartment to get you some clothes and toiletries."

"Thank you," her friend said, using the bubbles to cover more of herself.

"If you make a list, I can stop there on my way home from work tomorrow to pick up anything else you think you'll need while you're staying here. I know it won't be easy to go back there just yet," she offered.

"I'll text it to you in the morning."

Regina nodded and stood to leave the Batman themed restroom. She'd dealt with more loss than anyone else she knew, but never as violent as this. She was at a loss for words and assumed Emma wouldn't want to talk about what happened until she was ready. She was surprised when the blonde asked in a weak whisper, "Could you stay with me for a few more minutes?"

The brunette returned to sitting on the lid of the toilet and replied, "I'll stay as long as you need."

Silence filled the air once again, but not for nearly as long as it had before. She watched the way her friend shifted in the water before deciding to speak, "You know Neal worked as a bail bondsman, right?" Regina nodded and allowed her to continue, "He was chasing a lead on this guy he'd been looking for since December. He didn't usually bring me along on cases, but we had a date planned tonight and I said I didn't mind as long as we didn't miss our movie."

Emma started getting choked up and the brunette knew exactly why: they had missed the movie and now Neal would never get to watch it. Her heart broke for her friend as she held back her tears and continued speaking, "I know I was off duty, but I should have known better than to leave the apartment without my gun."

"There's no way you could have anticipated something like this. It's not your fault, Emma," Regina explained.

"I could have protected him. I saw the guy pull his gun. I could have shot first," she started to cry then, "I could have saved him."

"It's not your fault," she repeated.

"It all happened so fast. There was nothing I could do at that point. I just held him in my arms, Regina. I didn't even call for an ambulance. Maybe if I did they would have come faster and helped him."

"You loved him. He wasn't just a victim to you, Emma. You can't judge your actions on protocol when the person gunned down was the man you love," she said, hoping to ease the weight she knew was building on Emma's conscience.

She shook her head, wiping her tears and leaving a few bubbles on her cheek, "We always joked about moving out of the city and building a life somewhere else. We held open a map once and I closed my eyes and placed my finger on the place we would run away to."

"Where was it?"

"Tallahassee," she smiled sadly, reliving the memory as she spoke, "It was mostly a joke, but we imagined a much happier life there together when times were hard."

"I'm sorry, Em," her friend said, truly offering her deepest sympathies.

"He told me to go find Tallahassee without him," she cried, leaning her arm on the lip of the tub as she began to sob, "But I can't imagine anything now that he's gone."

Regina knelt beside the bath and ran her hands over Emma's wet hair, "And you shouldn't right now. You need this time to mourn him. But one day, you will find Tallahassee with someone else; someone who respects your love for Neal because that will never go away."

"Is that how it is for you and Robin? He knows all about Daniel?" She asked, desperately hoping that Regina was right.

She nodded, "Robin is the reason I was able to accept Daniel's passing and move on. It took nearly sixteen years, but I found my Tallahassee. Just don't close yourself off like I did and you'll find it when you're ready. And remember that it's okay to always love Neal while also moving on and sharing that love with someone else."

Emma inhaled deeply, calming down from the hope resonating in Regina's words. She smiled weakly at her friend and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Stay as long as you need," she replied and truly meant it. She wanted to be there for Emma. She felt like she owed it to her, but even if she didn't, they were friends and that's what friends are for.

* * *

Over the weekend, Regina assisted Emma in making the funeral arrangements for Neal. When it became too overwhelming, she told the blonde to excuse herself and she continued planning on her own. It was a lot of work for a person to take on, but it had to be done. She'd chosen a casket, found a plot in the same cemetery as Daniel, and made a reservation to have the Luck O' The Irish open the day of the funeral for all of Neal's family and friends. It wouldn't have been Regina's ideal way to grieve, but she knew Neal would approve.

The night before the funeral, Regina was late coming to bed as she made the finishing touches to the flowers they intended to bring with them. When she finally got undressed and readied herself for bed, she was disappointed to see that Robin had fallen asleep. He had a busy week, caring for the children on his own so she could care for her grieving friend. She crawled into bed beside him, facing him and wrapping her arm around his bare chest as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. His breathing was steady, but he registered that she'd finally joined him as he pulled her close. Her hand rested softly on the scar from his bullet wound, her fingers tracing it soothingly. It was then that Regina realized the situation might have been reversed if things had gone differently; it could have been Robin's funeral arrangements she was making if that bullet went an inch to the right.

She lost control of herself then, tears escaping her eyes and broken sobs filling their quiet room. Robin woke with a start from the sound, taking her protectively in his arms and placing kisses to her forehead, "Regina, my love, what is it? Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

His biggest fear was that she would fall ill again and he would lose her. If she stubbed her toe, his hand met her pelvis as if the pain could radiate and cause her cancer to return. His concern that night didn't surprise her, but she kicked herself for being loud enough to wake him. She shook her head against his chest, feeling his skin growing wet from her tears, "This could have been you, Robin. It could have been your funeral in September."

He realized that she was in pain; emotional pain. They'd experienced one too many close calls the previous year, what with Regina's cancer and his gunshot wound. They knew how precious their time on Earth was after a year like that. But he hadn't considered that she would think of him when making these arrangements with Emma. Of course, he'd considered how he might have been planning her funeral and that was a reason he kept his distance to tend to the children instead of helping; he couldn't bare the thought. And now Regina was forced to bare it instead.

"It could have been either of us, my sweet. It's terrible that it had to be Neal, but we should live our lives prosperously in his honor rather than dwell on what could have been," he whispered, stroking her hair as he spoke.

His words, especially spoken in his English accent, soothed her cries in an instant. She continued to trace the pattern of his scar, but her tears were gone and her breathing returned to normal. She kissed his chest before gazing up at him and taking his lips forcefully against her own. There was no passion or romance in a kiss like that; it was desperation in its purest form. _Don't leave me,_ it said. And when Robin pulled away, he stared deeply into her eyes as if to respond, _I wouldn't dream of it._

* * *

"Robin, would you help Roland with his tie?" Regina called to him from the kitchen as she cleaned the utensils from the little boy's breakfast. He tried his best to tie it on his own, but made a mess of the knot.

Robin entered through the foyer and ushered his son to the couch. He struggled to release the fabric from the extra tight knot, but managed to loosen and redo it. Meanwhile, Henry sat on the edge of his bed and finished tying the laces of his black dress shoes. He stood, pocketed his cell phone, and exited into the hall. As he passed the guest room, he heard cries just beyond the door. Emma was taking Neal's death just as badly as his mother had reacted to his father's passing. His heart ached for the woman he'd grown to call a friend, or even family. This was the same woman who came chasing after him when he ran away and took him for ice cream; the same woman who convinced him each time to go home and hug his mom. He wondered why she was always so insistent on him doing that, but he listened nonetheless.

He knocked gently on the door and said, "Emma?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she called back, using all the strength she had to cease her tears.

"Can I come in?" He asked, wanting to give her a hug or wipe her tears; anything to bring a smile to her face. When there was no response, he slowly turned the knob and entered the bedroom. She was seated on the bed, dressed in black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Her boots came up to her knees and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. This was not the same Emma who took him for ice cream. This woman was broken, darkness encircling her life faster than he'd anticipated. He sat down beside her as she held a necklace in her hands, staring at it and wiping the tears from her face.

"Neal gave this to me on our first date. It was his keychain. He said he didn't believe in flowers because they died in a blink of an eye and he knew we were going to last. I put it on a chain and haven't taken it off since that night," she explained, running her fingers over the design of the small pendant.

"He was a great guy," the teen said, unsure how to respond, but wanting her to know that he meant what he was saying. He looked up to Neal the same way he admired Robin. They were good men who were good to the women they loved.

"The best," she replied, taking a deep breath and unclasping the chain.

"Here," Henry took the necklace from her hands, "Let me," and kneeled behind her on the bed to clip the jewelry around her neck. He caught her smiling and felt happy that he could bring even a sliver of light into her life. Truthfully, Henry loved Emma the way he imagined it would feel to love a big sister.

She stood and he followed soon after, now much taller than her. She hadn't realized how much he'd grown. She sighed and turned to face him, placing her hand on his head and ruffling his hair, "Thanks, kid."

Henry smiled sweetly, "You gonna be okay?"

"Not today, but someday I will be," she replied, taking the teenager's hand and exiting the bedroom.

* * *

The wind was cold against their cheeks. The smell of flowers and freshly mowed grass filled their nostrils. The only sounds heard as the casket was lowered into the ground were the quiet sobs of Emma Swan and the sniffles of Neal's closest family and friends. Regina stood by Emma's side the entire day, her arm around her, rubbing her back to console her as she cried. Each person who attended was passed the shovel, tossing a single flower into the hole before showering the dirt over his casket. Emma was the last one to follow this ritual, hesitant at first, but encouraged by Regina and Henry to take part in the ceremony.

She stepped forward, holding the rose so tight in her hand that the thorns pierced her skin and caused her to bleed. But she hardly noticed. She stared into the ground, gripping her necklace with her other hand and wishing this was all just a bad dream. She would wake any moment in Neal's arms and all would be okay again. She'd tell him she loved him and kiss his lips. She'd make the bed like he asked her to or shut the cabinets when she was through with them. She'd let him win their burping contests after dinner from that moment on.

But it wasn't a dream. She wouldn't wake up next to him ever again. The minute she threw the rose into the ground and covered it with dirt, Neal would be gone to her forever. She cried for him to come back. She cried for death to take her so she wouldn't have to know the pain of living without him. Emma Swan never thought she'd love a man, but she did and now she was paying the price for it.

Regina placed a hand on her lower back and stepped forward to meet her at the edge of the hole. She leaned up until her lips were inches from her ear, "You can do this." Emma shook her head, tears falling against her hardened cheeks. The brunette repeated, "You can do this. Let me help you."

The blonde nodded and Regina inhaled, wrapping her fingers around Emma's and helping her toss the flower onto the casket. It hovered in the air, falling more slowly than the others, until finally making contact with the polished wood. Next, she helped her dig a pile of dirt and pour it over him, pulling her friend into a hug immediately once the task was complete. Emma sobbed into Regina's shoulder, her friend trying to calm her with soothing, hushing sounds. Tears fell down her own cheeks as she whispered, "You'll find your Tallahassee, Emma. I promise."


	5. Be Safe, Ms Swan

Chapter Five: Be Safe, Ms. Swan

The pub was filled with many familiar faces, although none were particularly thrilled with the circumstances that brought them together. An eerie silence filled the usually upbeat establishment as guests continued to enter the wooden doors. John stood behind the bar, serving drinks to those who ordered them. He created a specialty cocktail using a whiskey base, Neal's favorite, that he named The Cassidy; those were complimentary for each guest who paid their respects.

Emma was seated at one of the tables near the back of the bar. She held her necklace between her fingers as she gazed into the crowd, recognizing the many people who arrived to honor her fallen lover. Seated at a nearby table were Robin and Regina with their two children. Henry's girlfriend sat with them and her father, Mallory, and Cora took the table beside them. Along the bar were the Nolans, their twins most likely spending the day with Leopold Blanchard, and Mr. Gold. Will Scarlet and his girlfriend, Belle, were there as well, sipping from their drinks and consoling one another. Killian Jones stood with them, talking every so often with Little John when he wasn't tending to the bar. A few of the detectives from her precinct stopped by to show their condolences before returning to work. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when she spotted her partner, Graham Humbert, entering the bar and finding his way to her table immediately.

He helped himself to the seat across from her, removing his jacket to reveal his intent to stick around longer than the others. He placed his hands on the table with a sigh, "How're you holding up?"

"How do you think?" She muttered, her voice harsh and cold. He knew it wasn't directed at him. Emma was a guarded person, rarely the type to show her true emotions. He knew heartbreak and vulnerability were hidden beneath the hard surface that was Emma Swan.

"Well you look like shit," he replied.

For the first time since arriving at the cemetery, Emma smiled. Graham was the most arrogant, pompous men she'd ever met, but he knew just what to say to make her laugh. She shook her head, "Thanks for that."

"Any time," he chuckled before asking, "So what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure I have one," she said, "I'm taking some time off to figure things out."

"Captain's giving you bereavement leave for as long as you want. He tried to make it, but with all the guys wanting to come by-"

"Tell him I said thanks," she interrupted, not needing to hear anymore to know that somebody had to keep an eye on the station while everyone was gone.

"He'll likely give me a new partner, but it'll be temporary. I'll be sure of it," he stated and she merely nodded, not wanting to talk shop in her current state. He fell silent for a moment, at a loss for words and unsure how to comfort her. He noticed she didn't have a drink and stood, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," she insisted and watched as he walked to the bar.

His seat was taken immediately by Regina, wanting to check on her for the hundredth time that day, no doubt. The brunette didn't smile or try to provide comforting words; she'd known death far better than anyone else in that room and knew there was nothing anyone could say to ease Emma's pain.

"I'm fine," she said again, to Regina this time. It was a phrase she was sure she would be saying often over the next few weeks.

Regina shook her head, "You're not, but it's okay."

"Does it ever get easier?" She asked, finally looking at her friend.

"If you'd asked me that a year ago, I would have told you no, it doesn't."

"And now?"

She peered over at Robin, his son seated in his lap as he spoke intently with her mother and included Henry and his girlfriend in their conversation. He must have felt her gaze because he looked over at her, a weak smile on his face as if to ask, Are you alright? She nodded and looked back to Emma, "Sometimes a person enters your life when you least expect it. He doesn't replace the love you lost, but rather, helps you mend the hole to make room for more love than you ever thought you were capable of showing."

The blonde nodded, accepting her answer with a hopeful heart. She sighed and gripped her necklace tighter, "I'll try to be out of your hair this week."

"You'll try, but you won't be ready to leave. Don't rush," Regina replied, knowing full well that this was a wound that would take far longer to heal than Emma was anticipating.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned, "After everything that's happened between us, why are you being so nice to me?"

It was unusual, that was for sure. Regina was a good friend to those who proved they were worthy of her affections. At one time, that was Emma, until the incident with Graham. The brunette took her time, trying to figure it out for herself. The woman seated before her was someone who worked hard and did everything in her power to make sure her family was safe; she brought Henry home every time he ran away and worked day and night to ensure Marian was out of Roland's life. Even if they had a falling out, Regina could never forget what she'd done for her children. She reached out and took her friend by the hand, looking into her tired broken eyes as she responded, "Because you're my friend."

* * *

Over a month had passed since Neal's funeral. Emma was still staying on the top floor of the Enchanted Plaza, helping around the apartment as much as she could to repay the couple for their hospitality. She cooked meals, helped the children with their homework, and cleaned while they were at their prospective jobs. One afternoon, she tried to go back to her apartment on the second floor, but she stood in front of the door, unable to find the strength to pull it open. She stared at the number for a while, closing her eyes every so often to imagine what Neal would be doing on the other side if he were still alive. Sometimes she remembered him and smiled, other times she weeped. Sleeping didn't come easy to her. When she closed her eyes, her mind wandered to that fateful night; the yelling, cars screeching to a halt, blood everywhere, sirens blaring.

April came, the family including Emma in Henry's birthday celebration. Sweet sixteen. Regina was a mess, although she didn't show it. Her son only had one more year of high school left before he was off to college. It was mostly all he talked about. On the day of his birthday, he asked Robin if they could take a tour of Columbia. His parents, both ecstatic that he was considering the Ivy League school, jumped at the prospect. Robin immediately offered for Henry to sit in on one of his lectures toward the end of the semester and promised to provide a private tour. Little John, also in attendance for his nephew's birthday, asked to tag along. He'd been living in the city for so long and never once saw where his brother worked. Plans were made and dates were set while Regina and Emma worked together in the kitchen cleaning up after their meal.

The blonde washed the dishes and placed them gently and methodically into the dishwasher. After piling them in the machine and nearly breaking Regina's ceramic plates, she was taught the proper way to clean them to avoid any future accidents. Meanwhile, the brunette took the ice cream cake out of the freezer to thaw and packed any leftovers into containers to be saved for her children's lunch boxes the following day. As they worked, Emma cleared her throat and said, "I've been thinking about breaking my lease."

"You're enjoying our company that much?" Her friend chuckled as she took the cake out of the box.

She cracked a smile and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm not moving in. I was thinking I'd do some traveling. There's no use paying for an apartment I'm not living in and I have all this time off. I want to do something with it."

"It makes sense," she nodded, "Whatever you think is best."

"I'll need some help moving my stuff into a storage unit and going through some of Neal's things," she said, her voice getting softer at the mere mention of his name.

"I can help you this weekend if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thank you," she finished off the dishes and started the machine, wiping her hands on the dish towel as she leaned her back against the counter. Regina was placing candles on top of the cake when she added, "I already spoke to Gold. I'll be leaving on Sunday."

There was silence between them for a moment as Regina turned around, finally looking at her friend as they spoke to one another. She sighed, "I didn't realize you wanted to go so soon."

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I got the bug fixed and I'm gonna take a long road trip to Tallahassee. I think going there will help me let go of him."

"Well, at least let Robin and I take you out before then, as a bon voyage," she offered.

Emma shook her head, "You've already done too much for me."

"Please, Emma," she insisted, "Let us take you to the bar. The band is playing on Friday and I know everyone would love to wish you well on your journey."

She nodded, realizing there was no way she'd be able to resist her friend's offer, "Yeah. Okay."

"Good," Regina nodded and turned to lift the cake as she walked back into the dining room. She turned, instructing Emma, "Turn out the lights so we can sing."

* * *

Henry invited Grace over Friday evening to help him watch Roland while his parents were out. His younger brother and his girlfriend knelt beside one another in front of the television searching through the entertainment center for a movie to watch while the teenager stood in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn. He enjoyed the time they all spent together. Often, it frustrated him that Roland took up most of his girlfriend's time, but he tried not to let it show. He was just a boy and Grace was a sweet person, wanting to win over his brother's heart as much as she'd already won over his own.

He smiled, his heart melting as he observed the patience and genuine enthusiasm she showed with Roland. He was trying to convince her to watch Hercules for the hundredth time with him, using his charm to get his way, "But I like when you sing along with the Muses." A comment like that would surely woo her and, of course, it did. Henry chuckled as he approached and sat between them on the couch, happy to be at home with the two people he loved most in the world. It may have been strange to other teens, but he wouldn't have wanted to spend his Friday night any other way.

The Luck O' The Irish was crowded, people filing in and filling the room from wall to wall. Even the billiard room was full to the brim with drunkards and friends looking to have a good time. Robin stood on the stage with his Merry Men, doing last minute sound checks before the show was due to begin. Regina and Emma stood against the bar with the perfect view of the stage, drinks in hand and neither of them attempting to speak over the loud chatter of the rest of the bar patrons.

The barkeep nodded toward the stage and Killian approached the bar, squeezing himself between the women to grab the beer that was waiting for him, "Pardon me, ladies."

They moved to the side to give him some room as Regina asked, "What's taking so long?"

He sighed and took a swig from his mug, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before replying, "That bloody amp has been giving us trouble for weeks now. I keep telling Robin we need a new one, but he's so stubborn."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it."

"I suppose you know better than I what a tart he can be," he chuckled and noticed the band signaling for him to come back. He nodded and started toward them when he decided to turn back. He took Emma's hand and looked into her eyes, genuine sympathy illuminating their deep blue color, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to Neal."

She was surprised at his gesture. After all, she barely knew him. She simply nodded and replied, "Thank you."

"It's nice to finally see you out enjoying yourself, love," he smiled.

He was charming, of course, but all the Merry Men were; it was in their genetic make up, she was sure of it. However, his charm was laced with something more; something Emma certainly wasn't ready to reciprocate. She slipped her hand out of his grasp as she said, "Looks like they're ready to start."

Killian realized he might have been too polite and made the woman uncomfortable. He found her attractive. He always had, but he would never have interfered with her relationship with Neal. It hadn't occurred to him that perhaps his naturally flirtatious tendencies might be misconstrued as disrespectful considering the man had only been gone for a short while. She needed time and space, which he felt rude for invading. He escaped into the crowd and jumped onto the stage, strapping his guitar around his neck and stepping up to the microphone.

Emma tapped Regina, a hint of disbelief in her voice as she said, "Is he for real?"

The brunette shrugged, "He was just being nice."

"Neal died a month ago, Regina, and he saunters over here like some dashing rap scallion to sweep me off my feet?" She scoffed, finishing off her drink and slamming it on the bar.

"Relax," her friend said, raising her eyebrow, "It's not like he asked you out, Emma. He's a flirt. Take it as a compliment instead of getting angry. Is it really so bad that a man finds you attractive?"

"It is if he isn't Neal," she fired back, raising her hand for the bartender to bring her another drink.

"I know it's difficult, Em, but you need to try and move on. Maybe not now, but the only way you'll have a chance is if you stop getting angry at every man that glances your way. Take a deep breath and let it go," she sighed, "You leave in two days. Try to enjoy yourself for this one night."

"I always came here with him, Regina," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her backside into the bar.

The music began to play and Robin's voice hushed the crowd. Everyone swayed and danced, the melodic tune wrapping itself around each patron like a warm hug from a lover. She watched him in his element, free as a bird when he played his guitar and sang for all to hear. If she'd been forced to come back here if Robin passed, she would have left by now or not even showed up at all. She had to give Emma some credit for trying; the blonde had more strength than Regina could ever imagine.

She put her arm around her friend and leaned her cheek into the side of her head, the scent from her blonde hair wafting through her nostrils. Emma seemed confused at first, but allowed the moment of contact. It had been so long since another person held her in any way. Even if it was a simple platonic gesture from a close friend, she needed it more than she realized.

* * *

The following morning was not an easy one. Everyone in the apartment knew this to be the truth. Emma hadn't stepped foot in her own apartment since Neal's death and today was finally the day she faced her fears. Robin and Regina were supportive, as any friends would be, by making breakfast and allowing her to take her time to get out of bed. Henry was up early, knowing he'd have to help everyone through the difficult day ahead of them. Grace spent the night, but he advised her to leave after the morning meal; Emma wouldn't be able to be vulnerable with extra eyes on her.

The family sat together at the dining room table, finishing their eggs while the couple nursed their freshly brewed cups of coffee, when Emma finally emerged from the guest room. A plate was set at her seat, covered by another plate to keep her food relatively warm until she was ready to eat. She was thankful for their generosity and hospitality toward her, but she was happy she would be leaving in the morning; she felt she was overstaying her welcome even without the gesture of yet another home cooked breakfast.

Once everyone was showered and dressed for the day, Henry escorted Grace to the lobby of the building, Roland running along to join them, while Robin and Regina took Emma to the second floor. The ride on the elevator was a quiet one, no one knowing what to say or not wanting to speak even if they did. The doors slid open and Robin held his hand out to keep them apart while the women exited the mechanism. They walked slowly together down the hallway, the blonde leading the way with her keys held tightly in her grasp. They came to a halt and she stared at the number on the door, running her fingers over it nostalgically. This was it. This was the first step toward her new life; her new life without Neal.

She placed her key in the door, but hesitated to turn the knob. Her heart was beating in her chest, her palms growing sweaty as her breath hitched. She was crying. She inhaled deeply to suppress the tears and pushed open the door. She took hold of the doorframe as the scent of Neal's cologne hit her first, nearly knocking her to the ground. Silent tears were running freely down her cheeks by that point. Once she was able to stand again, she entered the apartment and slowly looked from the kitchen to the living room. It was all familiar yet there was an obvious feeling that something was missing. It was quiet. No video games being played or meals being cooked. No loud singing from the shower or laughter from the bedroom. Without Neal, this wasn't a home. It was just another foster place that Emma would be leaving yet again.

Robin and Regina hesitantly followed her through the doorway, neither one wanting to interrupt her moment with a vocal indication of their concern for her. She was physically and emotionally drained, that much was clear, but she forged on through the tiny apartment she called "home" for so many years just for her to leave it a day later. She turned to her friends as she leaned on the counter, obviously pained by the memories the apartment brought to her, "I'd like to do the bedroom alone."

The couple nodded, understanding that would be the most difficult room for her to face. Regina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "We can pack everything out here."

"Of course. Just call if you need any help," Robin said, pure sympathy emanating from his voice.

The blonde nodded and walked slowly through the foyer to the bedroom she shared with Neal. When the door was closed behind her, Robin took Regina in his arms so tightly he thought he might crush her. She didn't complain, though, and she didn't question the embrace. She needed it as much as he did.

* * *

"You have everything you need?" Regina asked, her maternal instincts getting the best of her as she spoke to her close friend.

Emma nodded, "Bags are in the car, the food you packed is in the cooler on the front seat. I'm all set."

The brunette nodded and crossed her arms as she stood on the sidewalk of 81st Street that early Sunday morning in April. Robin and the children joined them, wanting to see Emma off before getting a start on their day. She stood before the family in her dark blue denim jeans, brown boots, and infamous red leather jacket, her blonde hair falling against her shoulders in loose curls. Roland ran forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his eyes squeezed as if that might strengthen his grip and make her stay.

She smirked and ran her fingers through his curls, "I'll be back before you know it."

Robin stepped up and lifted his son into his arms. The boy cried into his shoulder and he hushed softly to soothe him. He placed his hand firmly on Emma's shoulder and said, "Phone us any time."

"I will," she nodded and watched as the man walked through the revolving doors to sit in the lobby and console his boy.

Regina rubbed her hands over her arms nervously, not knowing the proper way to say goodbye. She asked, "When will you be back?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll call you when I can."

"Will you come to the wedding at least? It was your idea, after all."

The blonde looked down at her feet sadly, remembering the way her and Neal teased them about it on Thanksgiving, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She was surprised when Regina hugged her. She hadn't expected it and truthfully, she was still getting used to having her friend back in her life this way. It was unfortunate that Neal was gone, but it was a major relief to have gained Regina during the hardest time of her life. She returned the gesture, closing her eyes and forcing herself to remember the scent of apple cinnamon. She didn't want to forget it; it would remind her of the only place she ever felt at home. She found herself chuckling when her friend whispered, "Be safe, Ms. Swan," and released her from their embrace.

Henry was angry that she was leaving. Emma always promised to be there for him and she always kept that promise. When he ran away, when he just needed a friend; she always showed up. But now, he had to watch her leave right before his eyes and he was far from thrilled about it. However, he knew the pain of losing someone you love. He knew the pain of almost losing his own mother. Most of all, he knew that pain could make anyone want to run away. He sighed, "I wish you'd stick around."

"I know, kid," she replied in a guilt-ridden tone, "But I won't be gone for long."

"I could always run away again so you'd have to come back and find me," he stated, desperate for her to change her mind.

She cracked a smile, the first one in days, as she ruffled his hair the way she used to and said, "I will always find you."


	6. What Dreams May Come

Chapter Six: What Dreams May Come

By the time May rolled around, Robin, once again, was busier than ever with the end of the semester. He'd been more aware of his schedule this time and decided not to spend late nights in his office. He knew how much it upset Regina when he wasn't home for dinner and he despised the idea of her having to fall asleep alone. So, he used the briefcase she got him for their first Christmas together to carry his work to and from school everyday. On his breaks between classes, he graded final term papers and began writing up his final exams so he would never miss a dinner with his family. It was working exceptionally well and he was happy he'd finally found a balance between the end of semester chaos and spending precious time with his family.

During dinner one evening, Henry brought up his interest in Columbia yet again. The more research he did on colleges, the more excited he became with the prospect of becoming an Ivy League student. Within the next few weeks, he'd be expected to take his SATs, but he was confident he would do well; he took a class online, attended tutoring sessions they offered at his high school, and even took practice exams whenever he had the time. Robin agreed that it was time for the boy to see the school and decided it best for him to attend his final lecture that Friday before finals week began. As promised, he informed his brother to meet them for lunch and a tour of the campus.

That Friday morning, Regina called the high school to inform them of Henry's absence. She woke up early, which was rare for her on a work day, to cook breakfast for her family. She decided on gluten-free pancakes, figuring they would fill the boys up and give them enough energy to focus on their morning tasks. The smell filled the apartment the instant the batter was poured onto the skillet. One by one, all three of her boys came walking sleepily down the hallway. The sight of them made her heart flutter. Roland was first, his usual excited yet slightly tired self coming in and sitting on one of the stools at the counter. He watched her cooking as Robin entered the room next, putting his arms around her and giving her a good morning kiss before starting the coffeemaker. Henry, of course, was last. However, it wasn't due to the fact that he was an overworked teenager. To everyone's surprise, he was already dressed for his busy day. He sported a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey polo, his hair combed down and parted neatly to the side; he was the spitting image of an Ivy League student.

"You certainly look the part," Robin commented on his son's attire as he took the other stool beside his younger brother.

Henry rolled his eyes, trying to act embarrassed when in all actuality he was thrilled that his father thought he would fit right into the college scene, "Thanks."

Regina turned and presented the children with their pancakes, the syrup and utensils already set on the counter for them. She smiled sweetly at her son and asked, "Are you nervous?"

He shook his head as he poured the syrup on his pancakes, "Not really. More excited and anxious; I'm not sure what to expect."

"No need for anxiety," Robin said, "University isn't much different from high school. I think you'll rather enjoy it."

"I hope so," he shrugged as he cut Roland's pancakes for him.

"I wish I was going to college too," the little boy whined.

Regina took her coffee from Robin and chuckled, "You'll be there before you know it. But for now, I like you being little."

"It's so boring," he complained, "I have so much homework and a bedtime. Henry doesn't have a bedtime."

"That's right," Robin stated, "But I'm sure he did when he was your age."

"Trust me, kid, stay young while you still can. Thinking about college and exams is stressful enough. I can't imagine what it will be like once I'm actually there. I miss having recess and sleepovers with my friends."

"You have sleepovers with Grace," he said matter-of-factly.

Robin and Regina exchanged glances before gazing toward their older son who was blushing from the little boy's innocent observation. She stepped around the counter and took Roland's empty plate as she said, "Go get dressed, Roland. We'll negotiate the terms of your bedtime on our walk to school."

"You're taking me today?" He asked, excitement emanating from his tiny body.

She nodded, "Hurry up so we're not late."

"I better do the same," Robin commented, taking a last bite of his pancakes and putting his dishes in the sink. He came around and planted a kiss on Regina's cheek, "Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious, as always."

She smiled as she watched him walk down the hall and into their bedroom. Henry remained seated at the counter, staring down at his empty plate. She noticed his demeanor and took the seat beside him, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was excited about today, but now it's like I'm scared to go."

"What's making you feel scared?" She asked, wanting to help him through this big step in his life.

"The whole concept of college is just a terrifying thing," he admitted, "I'm so used to school the way I've known it my entire life. Going to college is like the first step to becoming an adult and I don't feel ready for that."

"No one feels ready for it. I know I wasn't. Grandpa Henry took me on my first college tour and I remember crying in the bathroom before we left," she told him.

"Woah, really?" He asked, surprised that his mother would be scared of anything. She was the strongest person he knew and he rarely ever saw her cry. Even when she was sick, she held it together as best as she could. He'd heard her crying before, but very rarely would she ever let him see her cry. Her confession of feeling the same fear he was feeling was the biggest relief he could have asked for.

She nodded and continued, "Really. But once I got to the campus, all my fears went away. I suddenly felt excited to set my own schedule, take the classes I wanted to take, and make new friends. It was a brand new world and I couldn't wait to be apart of it. In that world, I wouldn't be the daughter of Henry and Cora Mills. I would be Regina and that prospect was everything I could have asked for. I almost felt silly for crying once I saw the students studying and laughing together in the library. I realized I never wanted anything more than to go to college; to grow into my own person. I know it seems scary now, but once you get there, you'll be ready to jump right in. I promise."

Henry felt his fears slowly dissipating with each word she spoke. He smiled at her, "Thanks Mom."

She smiled and watched him stand from his chair, walking toward the sink. She expected him to leave his dish there like the rest of them, but he turned on the faucet and began washing them before leaning over and arranging them neatly in the dishwasher. He was growing up right before her eyes; she didn't blink in fear that she might miss the little things and have a grown man standing before her in that instant. For months, perhaps even the last year, she'd failed to notice just how mature he'd become. It made her heart heavy, but her smile grew as she remembered that no matter how old he was, he'd always be her Little Prince.

* * *

Regina took it upon herself to walk Roland to school so they wouldn't be late for Robin's morning lecture. They said their goodbyes and the couple kissed tenderly before each of them took their leave. They parted at the park, Henry and Robin cutting through while Regina led Roland further Uptown to his elementary school.

"Do I have to go to school today? Can't I come to work with you since Henry is going with Daddy?" He asked, in a particularly whiny mood from the moment he woke up that morning.

Regina shook her head, "Not today, sweetie. I have too many meetings scheduled and you can't miss another day of school."

Roland had missed too many days already between the trial and Marian and Neal's funerals. Of course, he huffed and pouted like any boy his age would, "It's not fair."

"Life isn't always fair," she replied, cringing at the words she'd just spoken; she sounded an awful lot like her own mother.

"Well, that's not fair either," he whined.

She chuckled and swung his arm as she tightened her grip on his hand, "Think about all the good things you have."

"Like what?" He groaned.

It was rare that he ever acted this way, but she enjoyed the challenge of cheering him up, "You have parents that love you, a big brother who adores you, your own room. And that's just what you have at home. You have a great teacher and plenty of friends at school. Plus, you're a smart, kind, funny little boy. Not every kid is as fortunate as you are."

"I don't have a skateboard," he pointed out, "Lucas has one. He rides it to school everyday. He told me I'm not cool because I don't have one and I still have to get walked to school."

Regina stopped walking and looked down at her son. This kid Lucas sounded like a real tosser. _Tosser_ , she thought to herself, _Robin is rubbing off on me_. She shook the thought from her mind and knelt down to his level, "A skateboard isn't what makes you cool."

"How would you know?" He crossed his arms.

She fixed his hair and smiled, "Because Henry is pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah. He's the coolest," he stated.

"Well, he doesn't have a skateboard," she pointed out. The boy pondered this for a moment as she continued, "Henry is cool because he's a good role model. He likes art and school-"

"And Grace," he added.

Regina laughed, "And Grace. What makes him so cool is that he values what he already has and does the things that make him happy. He paints and reads and plays with you because that's what makes him happy. He's also kind and smart, just like you. So as long as you're happy having him walk you to school and playing with your friends and reading Harry Potter, that makes you pretty cool in my book."

Roland thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Want to know why?" She asked and then tickled the boy as she continued, his giggle bringing her great joy, "Because Mommy's are always right."

* * *

Henry stood in Robin's office, starting to feel slightly nervous for his first ever college lecture. He watched his father remove his jacket and place it on the back of his chair before unpacking his briefcase. He brought his backpack with him, but hadn't thought about removing it until Robin said, "We have a few minutes. You can leave your things in here during class if you'd like."

The boy nodded and pulled off his backpack, lifting his sweatshirt over his head and placing it neatly on the bookshelf near the window. He pulled a notebook and pen out of his bag; he brought them along to take notes. He'd often had plenty of intellectual conversations with Robin while tossing a Nerf ball around the living room, but he'd never simply listened to him. He wanted to take advantage of the knowledge he would gain from today's lecture. He turned to his dad, "So what's your lecture on today?"

"You'll be sitting in on my Shakespearean Tragedy course. We'll be discussing Hamlet. I thought I saw you reading it recently, if I'm not mistaken?"

Henry nodded, "Just finished it for Advanced English last week."

"Then feel free to participate. In my opinion, you have a lot more to offer than most of the blokes in my class so I'm excited to hear what you have to say," he stated, rather genuinely. He knew Henry was smarter than most kids his age and was always encouraging him to challenge himself and push his brain to the limit. He liked that about Robin; he treated him like an equal, as far as intellect, rather than viewing him as just a child.

Robin gathered his notes for class and signaled for Henry to follow him. The teenager stopped when he noticed a wooden clock shaped like an apple hanging above the door. He remembered his mom buying that, but never saw it around the house. He pointed and asked, "Mom got that for you?"

Robin smiled, "So I wouldn't be late for supper."

The boy laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sounds like something she would do."

"Indeed, she's a clever one, your mother," he chuckled along and closed the door behind them. He led his son down the halls and pointed out each classroom and corridor, explaining which department taught in each part of the building. They came to a large lecture hall and he held the door open for his son, "Take a seat in the front. You'll find that's where the most seats are."

"No one likes the front row?" He asked, curiously. He enjoyed sitting closer to the board; it was easiest to see and hear to ensure he didn't miss anything.

Robin sighed, "It seems that way. Perhaps they're afraid I'll bite them."

The boy chuckled and entered the room, surprised to see it was already full of students. He assumed the professor was the first in the room like in high school, but it appeared to be quite the opposite in college. He suddenly felt his heart beating very fast and swallowed hard when he heard his father say, "Good morning, all. As I'm sure you've noticed, we have a guest sitting in on our lecture today. This is my son, Henry, and he's considering attending Columbia. So for his sake, how about we pretend we all want to be here and that we actually enjoy it? Fair enough?"

He was surprised when the class laughed at his clever wit and immediately felt more relaxed than he did a moment ago. He smiled as the students welcomed him and took a seat in the front row beside a friendly young girl with dark hair and glasses. He glanced at her for a moment and realized she looked slightly like his mother. For whatever reason, that comforted him very much and he opened his notebook as the lecture began.

"I hope you're all prepared to discuss Hamlet. Even Henry has completed it so for those of you who have slacked off or assumed the No Fear Shakespeare text was enough to get you through this lecture, I advise you leave now before you embarrass yourselves," he stated as he rolled up the sleeves of his forest green button-up. Once again, the class chuckled. Perhaps it was because he was English, but they seemed to enjoy his cynical approach to academia; admittedly, even Henry found it amusing. He listened intently as Robin continued, "Let's start with something simple: what is the central theme of the play?"

Hands went up all over the lecture hall, including the girl seated beside him. He kept to himself to start; of course he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the thoughts of the other students before offering his opinions. Robin pointed to a man seated in the center of the room; he had a polo on, like Henry's, and his hair was parted, "Revenge."

"Good. Why?" Robin asked immediately.

The man cleared his throat and continued, "Hamlet discovers his father's death was not an accident and plots to avenge him."

"How does he discover this?" He pointed to the woman seated beside Henry.

She pushed her glasses up and answered, "The ghost of his father appears to him and tells him it was his brother, Hamlet's Uncle Claudius, who murdered him."

Robin nodded, "So we understand the obvious plot of the story, that much is clear. Now tell me about Hamlet as a character."

Henry looked around the room and noticed that no one had their hands raised; they were all looking in his direction. He turned forward and saw his father standing in front of him, a smirk present on his bearded face. He swallowed hard and put his pen down as he said, "Hamlet is the Prince of Denmark. He was supposed to take the throne following his father's death, but it was taken from him when Claudius married his mother, Gertrude. He is intelligent, just returning from University upon the news of his father's untimely death, but also indecisive."

"Indecisive how?" He asked, wanting Henry to further explain what he knew was a correct answer to his question.

"Throughout the play, Shakespeare makes it clear that Hamlet is a man who overthinks everything and rarely takes action. Rather than approach Claudius upon the discovery, it takes him three acts to finally decide on using a play-within-a-play to portray what he knows truly happened between him and his father. His many soliloquies are the very essence of who he is as a character: taking careful, conscience consideration of what could happen as opposed to making plans and taking action to avenge King Hamlet. In his famous "To be or not to be" speech, he's openly expressing his indecision in the matter of his own suicide. Although, in my opinion, Shakespeare over accentuates this aspect of his personality, it is relatable to each of us and what makes him such a three-dimensional character."

Silence filled the room once he was finished answering. Robin stood before him, smiling from ear to ear, and turned his attention to the class, "My son is only a junior in high school and has answered that question more eloquently than anyone in this room ever could."

His face turned a bright shade of pink as the class chuckled and the girl next to him leaned over and whispered, "That was amazing."

He smiled sheepishly and replied, "Um, thanks."

He returned quickly to his notes as his father walked back to the center of the lecture hall and began describing, in incredible detail, the overarching idea behind the very speech Henry had only just referenced. He listened intently and was learning more from his father about the play than he had in his Advanced English class at Hunter High. College wasn't so bad, at least what he experienced so far, and what especially surprised him was how much he enjoyed learning from his dad.

By the end of the lecture, Henry's hand was cramping and Robin's mouth was dry. It was longer than most other classes and scheduled to end just in time for lunch. He remained at the front of the class with his dad as the students approached with last minute questions and comments regarding the play. He answered them briefly yet completely to ease their minds, seeing as finals were upon them in the following week. Once the room was empty, he turned to Henry and said, "You know, you're so much like your mother and you don't even realize it."

The boy shrugged, "I hope you mean that in a good way."

Robin laughed and put his arm around his son, "Of course. You know, the first intellectual conversation I had with her was about Poe. I was amazed by her intelligence and insight, so much so that I taught an entire lecture based on the ideas she presented to me that night."

"Really?" Henry asked, surprised his mom knew anything about literature. He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him because her job revolved so much around the literary world, but she very rarely shared her opinions on the things she read.

"That's right. I even joked that she should teach one of my lectures," he chuckled at the memory, "But what you said today about Hamlet, Henry, that's not an answer you expect from a lad your age. Hamlet is a complicated text, but you followed the lecture with ease and offered incredible insight, much like your mother would. You're wise beyond your years, my boy. Embrace that and continue to push yourself to learn, no matter what University you decide on."

He was moved to be hearing this from Robin. Henry knew he was smart; he got good marks in school and was always interested in reading. He felt like he accomplished something greater than just an A on an exam when his father stood before him and told him he was exceptional. It meant the world to him. He smiled, clearly very proud of himself, "Thanks, Robin."

He returned the gesture and led his son toward the door, "Now let's get going. I'm sure John is waiting for us at the pub."

And indeed he was. The father and son walked into the bar, which was only a few blocks from the University, and found his brother seated at a table toward the back. They joined him and Henry immediately began rambling about his morning. They ordered some sandwiches, Robin choosing a salad to avoid the gluten, and continued in their discussion of the University.

"Do you know what you want to study?" John asked before taking a bite from his burger.

Henry shrugged and swallowed his food before replying, "I thought maybe I could major in art. I've always really liked painting and my dad was studying to be an art teacher before he died. It's something I always thought I could do since he wasn't able to."

Robin never considered this to be an option for his son. He knew he enjoyed drawing and painting, but never realized how passionate he was about it. He asked, "Have you ever considered literature?"

"Yeah, it sounds like you're pretty good at that too," John offered.

Henry nodded, "After today, it's something I'm considering, yeah. I'd like to take a look at the art department after lunch before making any major decisions."

"Yes, of course," Robin agreed, "There's no rush in deciding your major so prematurely, but it's good to have an idea of what you like and what you'd like to learn more about."

They finished their meal and Robin picked up the tab, insisting that John allow him to pay for his food as well. He knew his brother didn't make much on his bar tending salary and wouldn't hear of him losing any pay to a small meal with him and his son. They walked back to the University, strolling through administration buildings and gathering paperwork and brochures for various areas of study. Henry was amazed by the beautiful architecture of the buildings, listening closely to the echoes of each step they took against the marble floors. When they reached the art classrooms, he was overwhelmed by what he saw. Incredible sculptures, paintings, and photography lined the walls, with numerous supplies littering the countertops. He was introduced to the head of the art department, a blonde woman by the name of Ingrid, who informed him of the different focuses offered by Columbia. She told him in order to consider art education as a professional route, he would also need to take education and psychology courses to fulfill the requirements. Naturally, Robin directed them to the education building first and then to the psychology department.

Dr. Archie Hopper was more than a colleague to Robin Locksley; he was the man who assisted him through some of the most trying times in his life. He helped him with Marian's return and even met for coffee a few times while Regina was sick to help him cope with the reality of their situation. He was a kind man that Robin ultimately considered to be a friend. They arrived at Archie's office door and he knocked softly. Beyond the door, he heard the familiar voice welcoming them, "Come in."

Robin turned the knob and poked his head in, "I have a few guests with me. Do you have a minute?"

"For you? I have five," he smiled sweetly and gestured toward the chairs across from his desk. Henry entered first, smiling brightly in reaction to his eventful day on campus. Robin followed as his brother held the door open for them, following closely and closing the door behind them.

"This is my son, Henry. I'm taking him on a tour of the campus today," he explained.

Archie held his hand out and shook the young boy's hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Henry. Your father has told me so much about you."

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised that Robin ever mentioned him to his colleagues at all. Sure, legally he was his son, but he didn't think he would be a recurring topic of conversation amongst his fellow professors.

Archie smiled, "Oh of course. In case you didn't already know, you mean a great deal to him."

Robin cleared his throat, "Henry is considering art education as his major. Ingrid told him he'd have to take a few psychology courses. Do you have the course list?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and spun in his chair to face his computer, typing against the keyboard. After a few clicks of the mouse, he turned back, "It's on the faculty printer."

"Come on, Henry. I'll show you the rest of the department on our way," Robin said and the two exited the room.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," the professor said and stood, holding his hand out, "Doctor Archibald Hopper."

John smiled and cleared his throat, taking the man's hand and shaking it gently, "John Locksley. I'm Robin's brother."

"I see the resemblance," Archie smirked and released his hand before offering him a seat. When they were seated comfortably across from one another he asked, "What do you do, John?"

"I tend bar just across the way at Luck O' The Irish," he replied, slightly embarrassed by his lack of a more consistent and upstanding profession.

The man across from him clapped happily, "I knew you looked familiar. You're one of the Merry Men."

John rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Indeed I am. Not the most sensational of the band, I have to admit."

"I beg to differ," Archie said politely. Their eyes met and something happened in that moment, something they weren't sure of, but were certain it was the manifestation of pure magic. He continued, his tone slightly more flirtatious than it had been before, "I'd bet you're more sensational than you give yourself credit for."

* * *

"So? How was it? Tell me all about your day," Regina exclaimed happily as her son entered the apartment. Roland was setting the table for dinner as she put the finishing touches on their meal.

Henry removed his sweatshirt and threw it on the couch, smiling joyously as he said, "It was awesome! Robin lectured on Hamlet and I was able to contribute. I met the head of the art and psychology departments. Mom, have you ever seen the admin building? It's gorgeous! The architecture is unbelievable!"

She smiled, remembering the first time she stepped foot in that building in order to locate Robin's lecture on fairytales. She remembered being as excited as he was the first time she watched Robin teach; she felt young and alive, much like Henry was feeling as he paced around the kitchen.

"Do you see yourself going there?" She asked, approaching the table and placing the tray of lasagna in the center.

Robin came up behind her and kissed her neck. She chuckled and turned, placing a tender kiss upon his lips that told him how much she missed him. He eyed the tray of food and smirked, "Lasagna? What's the occasion?"

"It's Henry's favorite. In honor of his first college tour," she pecked his lips again and turned to serve.

Henry took the seat next to Roland and ruffled his hair, happy to hear his brother's giggling and groaning at the gesture. He directed his attention to his mother as he held out his plate to her, "I could see myself there, sure. I'd still like to look into a few other schools throughout the city, but right now Columbia's at the top of my list."

"What's their mascot?" Roland asked as he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Regina narrowed her gaze at him and he looked into his lap sheepishly as he swallowed. He looked back up at her and apologized once his mouth was no longer full.

"A lion," Henry replied as he wiped his mouth and reached for his cup of iced tea.

"Like Daddy's tattoo," the little boy pointed out.

Robin looked down at his forearm as Regina leaned over and placed her palm gently over the ink. He smiled at the sight, having missed her soft touch the entire time he was away from her. He looked into her eyes with a sweet smile and said, "Perhaps it's fate."

* * *

Later on when the children were in their rooms and the chores were complete, Robin and Regina stood in the shower together discussing their busy days in the privacy of their steamy bathroom. The water fell from the shower head against their naked bodies while they lathered one another in soap. Regina grabbed her razor and lifted her arm, shaving under each one as she asked, "So tell me honestly, do you think he liked Columbia?"

Robin nodded as he rinsed his hair, "Absolutely. He couldn't have been more thrilled about it."

She was happy that her son hadn't just put on a show for her earlier and that he truly enjoyed his visit at the University. She poured shampoo on her hands and ran them through her hair, which was now grown to almost shoulder length. She gazed into Robin's blue eyes as he spoke again, "Did you know he wants to be an art teacher?"

She stopped what she was doing and tilted her head, as if unable to comprehend what he just told her. She shook her head and replied, "I just thought it was something he did as a hobby. He always seemed to be more passionate about reading."

"That's what I thought as well," he said, grabbing her washcloth and pouring soap onto it before turning her and washing her back for her, "He mentioned wanting to study art education because his father passed before he could finish. You don't think that's his only reason, do you?"

Regina shook her head and relaxed into his gentle touch, "I doubt it. I'm sure it's a big part of why he would choose that, but he really enjoys spending time with Roland and teaching him. I think he'd be an excellent art teacher."

"Oh I agree with that completely," he nodded, but added, "He just has so much potential in the literary field. I'd hate to see that go to waste."

She turned so the water was dripping down her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she peered into his dazzling blue eyes, "You're so cute."

Robin laughed and placed his hands on her hips, the washcloth still held firmly in his dominant one, "Cute? You've used many words to describe me before, but I assure you that 'cute' has never been one of them."

She brushed her nose against his and said, "You're just so concerned for Henry. You want to see him succeed as much as I do."

"Of course I do. He's my son," he said without hesitation.

Regina pecked his lips and said, "That's why you're cute."

He rolled his eyes and playfully smacked her bare bum. She jumped and giggled, a sound he would never grow tired of hearing. She began to wash him as he decided to open up about another interesting aspect of his day, "You know John came with us today."

"Yeah, how is he?" She asked, rubbing his washcloth over his chest.

"I introduced him to Archie," he said, ignoring her question.

She had never met Dr. Hopper so she didn't quite understand why that was such an interesting thing to point out. She shrugged and said, "That's nice. I'd like to meet Archie one of these days as well. He's been a wonderful friend to you."

"Regina," he placed his finger under her chin and lifted so their eyes met before continuing, "I think they had something. John asked me for his telephone number before he started his shift at the pub."

She raised her brow, "Maybe your brother wants to make an appointment with him. You don't know there was-"

"Remember how you and I looked at one another at the mailboxes that first day?" He asked, interrupting her. She nodded and covered her mouth as he added, "They had that, Regina. I saw it with my own eyes when I returned to his office."

She dropped the cloth and wrapped her arms around him excitedly, "You set them up! This is fantastic!"

"Oi, Regina, calm down," he groaned as she jumped on his toe.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for them. They could be next to get married and adopt a little Chinese girl so your mother stops complaining," she sighed with relief.

"It was a spark. We don't know that anything will come of it," he stated.

"Ye have little faith, Robin Locksley," she shook her head and leaned forward, whispering in that seductive tone she knew he enjoyed so much, "'Doubt thou that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move.'" She was quoting Hamlet, as they stood naked and holding one another. He moaned and inched closer, running his hands over her bare back as she continued, "'Doubt truth to be a liar,'"

Together they said, "'But never doubt I love.'"


	7. Surprises at Every Turn

Chapter Seven: Surprises at Every Turn

The following week brought with it final exams, leaving Robin plenty of work submitting grades before the commencement. Henry was studying hard for his own finals that he was anticipating in the upcoming weeks while Regina busied herself with keeping their home in order and drawing up a contract for one of her new clients. Dinners were spent together, at her request, but were often cut short by Robin and Henry who needed to focus on their work. Roland was accustomed to keeping his own bedtime routine: cleaning up his plate, doing his homework, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and reading until he fell asleep. With his newfound independence, Regina was able to concentrate on the dishes and laundry. By the time she completed her tasks, Henry was already in his room while Robin worked effortlessly at the kitchen table grading exams. Literature courses were not the standard multiple choice that he could send through a machine at the school and trust that the grades were accurate. He spent hours reading short answer and essay responses to his prompts, carefully taking each sentence into consideration.

She changed into her satin pajamas, brushed her teeth, and removed her contacts before joining him in the kitchen. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and reading from a paragraph on one of his exams, "'Therefore, it is in fact Lady Macbeth who furthers the tragic outcome for her husband on her selfish, villainous quest for power.' Villainous is a strong word to describe her, wouldn't you agree?"

Robin chuckled and leaned down to kiss her hands where they lay upon his chest, "Perhaps, but it answers the prompt with dedicated, opinionated language, as instructed. So who am I to disagree?"

"I'd agree with selfish, but not villainous. I always liked Lady Macbeth. She's complicated and driven," she noted.

"Much like yourself," he offered.

Regina nodded and said, "And that doesn't make me a villain, now does it?"

He laughed and marked the paper before placing it neatly into his briefcase with the others, "Certainly not."

He stood from the table and gestured for her to lead the way to their room, remembering to shut the lights to the hall on their way. He closed the door and removed his clothes before entering the bathroom to ready himself for bed. Regina sat at her vanity, watching him through the mirror as she said, "We should probably get started on wedding plans soon."

He spit toothpaste into the sink before asking, "Don't we have to set a date in order to do that?"

"February 10th," she said. He rinsed his mouth and pondered the date before she added, "2018."

He was surprised, to say the least. That was less than a year away and they had yet to discuss any of the wedding details. The summer would free up a lot of his time to assist with the preparations, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to plan a wedding and with her busy schedule at work, it seemed like an impossibly short amount of time. He put his toothbrush in the holder and turned to face her, leaning against the sink as he asked, "Isn't that a bit too soon? Of course I'd marry you this instant so I don't mean it like that. I'm only considering it's a short timeline to make preparations."

Regina shrugged her shoulders and said, "My mother has nothing better to do than plan a wedding so I'm sure she'll help. And there's Mallory and I'm sure John wouldn't mind being involved. I think we'll be okay."

He nodded, "If you say so. I don't want you to be stressed over this, Regina." She rolled her eyes and he stepped toward her, "I mean it. You say there are plenty of people willing to help us so make sure you take advantage of that. You don't have to do everything yourself."

"Robin-"

"I know you, Regina. You like things done a certain way so rather than asking for help, you do it on your own and work yourself until you're practically bedridden. I'll wait as long as it takes if it means you're taking care of yourself," he stated, his voice stern and sincere. He was still scared and she imagined he always would be.

She sighed, standing from her seat and taking his hands, "I'm not sick anymore, Robin."

"I know that, Regina-"

"But," she continued, gaining his full attention, "You're right. I shouldn't stress over a day that is meant to be special for us. So I will ask for help when I need it."

"Thank you," he smiled and pushed a strand of her hair away from her mouth. His thumb traced the outline of her jaw as he said, "February 10th."

She smiled and nodded, "That's right."

"What day of the week is that?" He asked.

"Saturday," she replied and wrapped her arms around his middle. She continued to gaze up at him when she asked, "Where should we go on our honeymoon?"

He thought for a moment and said, "As long as there's a bed and room service, I don't care."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him before removing herself from his embrace and walking toward the bedroom, "I'm serious. Start thinking because I want to book it soon."

He followed her, turning out the light in the bathroom and crawling into bed beside her. They each turned out the light on their night stands and she removed her glasses before curling into his side, his arms instinctively holding her tight to his chest. They were quiet as they each considered places they wanted to travel to for a week-long romantic getaway. It would be February so she thought about warm places like the Caribbean or Mexico. All he could think about was waking up beside the woman he loved and calling her his wife for the rest of his life.

* * *

"What about a theme? Have you thought about that?" Mallory asked as the women walked back to Regina's office from the restroom. Of course, the hottest topic of conversation in the office was the wedding. Whether it was Mal pestering her about the plans or coworkers trying to get on her good side so they'd be invited, Blanchard and Mills was swimming with the news.

"I don't want a theme. That's so tacky," the brunette began, "I'd go with a color palette, but not a direct theme, per say."

"You say tomato," her friend rolled her eyes without finishing the famous phrase. They entered the familiar office and took their seats, opening their lunch boxes as they continued their discussion, "So what colors are you considering?"

"February is a tough month for colors. Red is too cliché with Valentine's Day, but you can't use spring colors like pinks and yellows. I thought maybe a royal blue or deep purple," she said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Why not both?" Her friend suggested.

Regina swallowed her food and thought about it for a moment before she said, "What about silver table cloths with blue seat covers and blue and purple dyed roses for center pieces?"

"Me and Emma could wear blue and the groomsmen can have purple ties and pocket squares," she added.

"Oh, that would look nice," she smiled, picturing it all in her head.

"What would look nice?" Robin asked from the doorway, a bouquet of freesias in his hands as he leaned against the frame.

Regina's heart stopped as she looked up and caught a glimpse of him. She never put it past him to surprise her at work, especially during her lunch hour, but to have flowers was another thing. Her cheeks grew hot and she knew she was blushing when her friend looked in her direction and rolled her eyes, "You guys are so cute, it's disgusting."

He laughed and entered the room, leaning down to kiss Mal on the cheek as he said, "Good to see you, Mallory."

"Those better be for me," she teased as he walked around the desk where Regina now stood from her chair.

"My apologies, but these are for another special woman in my life," he continued along with her mockery.

Regina leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, not wanting their lips to part, but also not wanting to get too personal in front of her colleague. She wiped the lipstick from his mouth with her thumb and smiled, "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I was rather bored at home all alone so I thought I'd stop by on your break. Now, what is it that I interrupted?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the desk as she cut open the bouquet and placed it in the vase behind her.

Mallory answered, "We were talking about this wedding of yours. What do you think of royal blue, purple, and silver?"

He tilted his head, still not very clear about how colors pertained to wedding plans, so he asked, "For what?"

Regina kissed his cheek with a chuckle, finding it rather endearing that he was clueless, "As the theme. We were thinking about using those colors for the palette. The women would be in blue, men would have purple ties, and the reception would have silver table cloths and blue and purple roses all around. I thought it would be nice for a February wedding."

He nodded, "Sounds lovely."

She gazed toward Mallory as she took her seat, "I'll start researching everything later. I have to order the Save the Dates tonight so I can get them out before June."

The blonde swallowed a bite of her lunch before asking, "What about a bachelorette party?"

Robin raised his eyebrows and directed his gaze toward Regina. He was smirking, clearly very interested in what her response would be, "Yes, Regina. What about a bachelorette party?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes and smacking him playfully on the thigh, "Oh stop. You know I don't need one. I'd rather just have a spa day and leave it at that."

"What?" Mallory exclaimed, "That's ridiculous!"

"I'd have to agree, my dear," he said, to Regina's surprise. He chuckled, "It's a rite of passage. You should go out with your girlfriends and have a good time. Just as long as there are no surprise male dancers," he trailed off and directed his gaze toward Mal.

She shrugged, "I'm not making any promises."

* * *

School came to an end for Henry and Roland, leaving all her boys at home while she worked hard in the office each day. When she wasn't working, she was busy making arrangements for the wedding; her most recent task of sending out the Save the Dates complete just moments before she arrived home that Friday. She was thankful for the weekend, but disappointed when she realized Roland was leaving for summer camp on a Sunday this year, rather than Monday. That left her with one full day with her sons before they went on with their own summer plans.

Regina awoke earlier than everyone in her family that Saturday morning, much to her surprise. She sat up instantly, deciding she wanted to spend the beautiful day outdoors with her kids. She turned and noticed how content Robin looked sleeping beside her, but chose quickly to disturb that peace as she shook him awake.

He woke with a start, sitting up and blinking his eyes open, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Get up. We're going on an adventure today," she stated simply, already rising out of bed and going to her closet to get dressed.

Robin groaned and lay back, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Time to get up," she replied from inside the walk-in. She pulled on her skinny jeans before peeking her head through the door, where she caught him still under the covers. She smirked and ran to the bed, dressed only in jeans and her bra, before jumping on top of him. He grunted as she kissed him all over, trying everything to wake him for the day, "Come on. Get out of bed!"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her onto her back and straddling her as he held her arms above her head. They laughed as they wrestled one another, taking deep breaths to settle themselves before he said, "I don't know what you have up your sleeve today, but I like this side of you. I've missed it."

She smiled softly, "I know. I haven't had this much energy in a long time. I want to take advantage of it. Especially before the kids leave tomorrow."

"Where is Henry going?" He asked, unaware that plans were made without his knowledge.

He let her go and she rolled out of bed, holding her hands out to help him to his feet as she replied, "Jefferson is taking Grace to visit his parents upstate. Naturally, that means Henry is going."

Robin chuckled, "Those two are inseparable."

"Today they are. Grace isn't invited and Henry will just have to deal with that," she stated as she walked back to the closet, her hips swaying with each step she took.

He followed her and started to dress himself as he asked, "What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise, but I promise it will be worth it," she smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on his lips before exiting to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Regina opened the door to Henry's room and switched on the lights, chuckling at the way he hid his face beneath the pillows, "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

The teenager groaned and rolled over, but that didn't stop her from approaching and ripping the blankets from his body. He sat up, shivering and whining, "What the heck?"

She didn't care for his attitude, but she was waking him up much too early on a Saturday, especially in the summer. She folded the blankets neatly and replied, "I know it's early, but I have a busy day planned for us. So get dressed."

"Just five more minutes?" He asked, already pulling apart the newly folded blankets and throwing them above his body to return to sleep.

She chuckled, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty, but I want you dressed and ready to go before that. So manage your time wisely."

With that, she left his room, but kept the door open. She hoped that the sounds and smells of her cooking would motivate him to get out of bed, but she stopped at Roland's bedroom on her way to the kitchen. She swung open the door and did the same thing she did to Henry. The light switched on and his blankets were removed, but the little boy remained still in his deep slumber. She'd forgotten how young children were such heavy sleepers. She sat on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through his messy hair, "Roland, it's time to wake up."

He took a deep breath, signaling that he could hear her, but that he was still very much asleep. She smiled, noticing how innocent and little he looked. She decided to tickle his sides, hoping that would do the trick. To her relief, it did. Roland squirmed and squealed, his eyes shooting open, "No Mommy! Stop!"

They giggled together and Regina managed to say, "Get out of bed and the tickle monster will leave you alone."

He tried to resist, but she was much stronger than he was. He finally shouted, "Okay! Okay! I'm up."

She left him alone and gave him a second to recover, still laughing to herself as she kissed the top of his head and stood to leave the room. She turned and told him, "Breakfast will be ready soon and then I have a big surprise for everyone."

"If it's another tickle attack, I'd like to politely decline," he stated, trying to be more mature than he really was, which caused Regina to roar with laughter.

"It's not another tickle attack, I promise," she held out her pinky and he took it in his, recognizing this to be the absolute best way to ensure that a promise was kept.

Regina went to the kitchen and started on breakfast, gathering her waffle-maker from the cabinet and the ingredients to make gluten-free waffles. She knew how much her boys enjoyed adding their own toppings so she pulled out the fruit and whipped cream from the fridge while the batter was heating. She continued working at her task while she picked up her cell phone and called a car service to pick them up in front of the building. She knew today would cost them a pretty penny, but it was a much needed family day filled with fun rather than stress and sadness; too much of their previous year had been miserable and she intended to make up for that.

"Smells delicious," Robin commented as he entered the kitchen, pulling her into him by her belt loop. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to focus on cooking, but was overwhelmed with desire when he whispered, "The waffles smell good too."

She hummed and turned to face him, the spatula she was holding falling onto the counter as she threw her arms around his neck and took him in a passionate kiss. She was careful not to let it grow with too much heat, anticipating the pitter patter of little feet approaching at any given moment. He moaned softly and put his hands in the back pocket of her jeans, something he'd never done, but was happy he had the chance to do that morning. When she was satisfied, she pulled away gently, but remained close to him as she whispered, "You taste so good."

Robin was taken aback; Regina hadn't been this energetic and aroused in weeks. Whatever she had planned, he hoped she would do it more often. He smirked and squeezed her bottom from inside her pockets, "When can I have a taste of you, my sweet?"

Before she could reply, they were interrupted by Roland scooting himself between them, "I want hugs too!"

They both laughed as Robin hoisted his son into the air and hugged him close, Regina smothering him in kisses as he giggled. She noticed Henry still wasn't ready so she said, "Why don't you go wake your brother? You have my full permission to jump on him if you'd like."

Roland jumped out of his father's arms and went racing down the hall. The couple smiled when they heard the commotion coming from Henry's bedroom, "Roland! What are you doing?"

"Mom said I could jump on you! She's making waffles!"

"Mom!" The teenager yelled, but she shook her head and ignored his whining as she tended to their breakfast.

"I'm going to miss this," she stated when she caught a glimpse of Robin turning on the coffeemaker.

"Planning on going somewhere, are you?" He asked, teasing her as he leaned his back against the counter.

She shook her head and replied, "No, but they are. Before you know it, Henry will be in college. I know he plans to stay close, but he'll want to move out sooner rather than later. Roland will grow up and start having girlfriends. Then it'll just be us in the apartment. No more family breakfasts and no shouting from down the hall."

"Is that what this is all about?" He asked, referring to her surprise adventure. She nodded as she added another waffle to the pile already stacked on a plate. He sighed and crossed his arms, "You're getting ahead of yourself, love. Regardless, they both know how important this time is. If you called them years from now for a family breakfast, they'd come with their wives and children; sure it would be a lot more mouths to feed, but you'll realize that nothing will be different."

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned toward him, placing a gentle peck on his lips before announcing, "Breakfast is ready."

She walked to the table and placed the waffles in the center while Robin followed behind with their coffee. He brought over the toppings as well before the boys came barreling down the hall, Henry winning the race as Roland shouted, "That's not fair. You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" He asked with a laugh, taking his seat at the table next to his mom.

The little boy huffed as he climbed onto his chair, reaching for the blueberries and popping one into his mouth, "You pushed me."

"Oh please," the older boy scoffed and poured maple syrup over his meal, "You jumped on me. Consider us even."

Regina watched them all enjoying their breakfast with a sense of nostalgia still lingering in the air. She imagined the table set with extra places for their wives and children, Robin seated beside her with his gray hair and small beer belly as he admired the way their family had grown. She was pulled from her reverie by his hand taking hold of hers ever-so-gently, "Regina? Aren't you going to eat something?"

She nodded with a smile and leaned forward to take a waffle for herself, loading it with toppings of her own as she looked forward to their exciting day ahead.

And an exciting day it was, indeed. The car picked them up right on time, Regina instructing the boys to sit in the extended backseat so she could snuggle in beside Robin behind the driver. She leaned forward and asked, "You know where we're going, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied as they pulled away from the Enchanted Plaza.

They drove out of the city and onto what the locals called, 'The BQE' or the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway. The view of the Verranzanno Bridge as they passed under it was a sight to behold, cars flying by overhead and the sound of car horns shouting at one another resembling the way New Yorkers often shouted at other drivers from inside their vehicles. They peered out the windows, looking out over the Atlantic Ocean as they slowly made their way through traffic and onto the Belt Parkway. They passed exits for Ocean Parkway, Coney Island Avenue, but Regina was particularly nostalgic when they passed the exit for Stillwell Avenue in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. She pointed to the sign and nudged Robin as she said, "I lived on Stillwell Avenue."

"I thought you grew up in Manhattan?" He asked.

She nodded, "We moved to Manhattan once the firm started to grow, but the first house I ever lived in was a brownstone in Bensonhurst. We moved when I was six."

"I never knew that," Henry chimed in from the back.

"Now you do," she said, watching as they passed the familiar scenery. She saw the sign she was looking for on her righthand side, smiling happily that they were finally arriving. She leaned back and saw the handsome faces of her children as she said, "We're here."

The car pulled up to the Jamaica Bay Riding Academy, once known to her as the Mill Basin Riding Academy when she traveled there to go riding with her father as a little girl. Robin placed his hand on her thigh and she peered into his eyes as he asked, "Is this where Rocinante was?"

She sighed with a nod, "This is where I took lessons as a kid."

"We're riding horses today?" Roland asked, leaning forward to squish his face between his parents.

She chuckled and kissed his dimple, "We are. I wasn't able to ride with you in Essex so I thought I'd make up for it today."

He squeezed her thigh gently, knowing how difficult it was for her when they were visiting his parents and wanting to show his support for her now. She placed her hand over his as the car came to a stop and the family piled out into the fresh air. Roland and Henry went racing to the stables, followed closely by Robin, while Regina caught up with the academy director and made arrangements for them to ride. She approached her family and said, "I know you're allowed to have your own horse at Grammie's, but you'll have to ride with one of us today."

"Can I ride with you?" He asked with a hopeful smile, "I want you to take me jumping. Can you do that?"

She chuckled, "It's been a while, but I'm sure we could get a few in today."

"Do I get my own horse?" Henry asked.

She nodded, "If you'd like. Or you could pair up with Robin if you're uncomfortable riding alone."

He looked at his father and said, "I think I want to ride with you, just to be safe."

Robin put his arm around his teenage son, "Of course, my boy."

They entered the stables and were directed to their designated horses for the day. Robin and Henry saddled their Arabian named Dakota. He was all brown with a black mane, a very popular and exceptional breed of horse. Regina saddled her Quarter horse, Lady, who resembled Rocinante with her brown color and white nose. She helped Roland into place before climbing on behind him and taking hold of the reigns. Robin and Henry did the same and both horses set off into a slow trot toward the open field. There were obstacles set around the fenced in yard, meant for competitions, which they avoided at first. She turned to look at Robin with a smile and said, "Think you can handle a few jumps?"

"Let's see what you got, city girl," he teased in his best Southern-American accent.

Regina laughed and told Roland to hold on tight as Lady set off into a run. She directed the horse over and around obstacles with ease, her muscle memory setting in from all those years of competing. Robin wasn't too far behind with Dakota, but he clearly did not possess the same poise that she did as an equestrian. Henry took hold of the reigns to give it a try while Roland giggled happily and hugged Lady's neck when they came to a halt. Both horses stood alongside one another, walking slowly as each of their sons directed them. Regina and Robin held one another's hands, smiling with pure delight to have spent the day in paradise with their children.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Robin, can you check his bags to make sure he has everything?" Regina called as she walked to the front door.

"I'm one step ahead of you," he called back from the little boy's bedroom.

It was a hectic morning for the family, between Roland leaving for summer camp and Henry anxiously awaiting to be picked up for his day with the Chapeaus. The prospect of an unexpected guest was certainly not on her agenda as she looked through the peephole. She sighed and opened the door to reveal an unusually chipper Cora Mills standing on the other side, "Good morning, my darling!"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked, opening her body to gesture for her to enter.

Cora leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek before making herself comfortable at the island, "I'm here to see Roland off to camp."

"I don't remember telling you he was leaving this morning," she replied, closing the apartment door and starting toward the coffeemaker to brew a fresh cup.

"No, but I did," Robin said, entering through the foyer with Roland's duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. He dropped it near the front door before approaching his soon-to-be mother-in-law and greeting her with a polite peck on her cheek, "Always good to see you, Cora."

She smiled pleasantly, "Thanks for the heads up."

"What are you up to?" Regina asked curiously, not sure if she enjoyed her fiancé and mother making secret plans without her knowledge.

Cora simply laughed the way any deceitful person would when they knew something that someone else didn't, "We have special plans for today, my dear. Robin and I can see the children off. Go get ready."

She looked from her mother to Robin, who shrugged with a smug grin spread across his face. She sighed and thought it best not to question them as she exited the kitchen and proceeded down the hall. She stopped when her youngest son came running from his room and crashed into her. The two laughed and she pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head as she said, "Have fun at camp, sweetheart."

"I always do," he replied, hugging her tighter around the middle.

"I'll miss you," she said, her heart growing heavy with the anticipated emptiness that would fill the apartment.

He giggled and pulled away from her, "It's only for a week."

"It's an entire week that I won't hear that giggle of yours," she poked his nose with her index finger.

With that, he ran into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast as she continued to her bedroom. She stopped at Henry's door and knocked on the frame to make her presence known. He smiled from his desk as he zipped his backpack, making sure he had everything for his night away from home, "Hey mom."

"Don't get into too much trouble while you're away," she said, narrowing her gaze.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. We're spending the night at her grandma's house. I'm sure we'll be forced to sleep in separate rooms."

"If we had the extra space, I'd make you do that here," Regina scoffed.

Henry shook his head and put his phone in his pocket as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, "They just pulled up. I'll text you when we get there."

"Okay, sweetie," she hugged him before he could squeeze past her, "Have fun."

She watched both her sons leave the apartment with Robin and Cora, sighing to herself as silence enveloped the entire space. It was nice to have time alone with her lover, but she had a strange feeling it would be interrupted by something her mother was scheming. And of course, she was right. When she'd finished getting dressed and joined them in the kitchen, Cora picked up her purse and started for the door, "Come on, Regina. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" She shifted her gaze to Robin in hopes he knew what was going on.

He shrugged and shook his head, "You know as much as I do. I was merely told you were being stolen away from me for the day." Regina huffed in frustration, hating the idea of a surprise from her mother. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him for a tender embrace, "I'll see you tonight."

"The whole day without the children and I have to leave you," she sighed, "It's not fair."

"You'll have all the time in the world once they move out. Give your kisses and let's go," her mother said before walking out the front door.

Robin chuckled and leaned forward, taking her in a sweet kiss before watching her take her leave, "I love you."

She smiled and turned to close the door behind her, "And I you."

After a brief walk uptown discussing wedding plans, she figured out where she was being taken. She smiled when they approached the small store front of a bridal shop she passed each day on her way to the office. She peered at Cora who giggled happily and said, "Surprise!"

Regina held the door open for her and both women entered the building with giddy grins present on their faces. Cora introduced herself to the owner of the shop and explained their intentions for the day, stating the date of the wedding and the color scheme Regina had decided on.

"Do you have a theme?" The woman asked politely, hoping that would give her an idea of what types of dresses she should pull from the racks.

"Of course, my daughter has to be difficult and choose colors rather than-"

"Modern Fairytale," she said, interrupting Cora and directing her gaze at the bridal shop employee. She smiled, "It's not the official theme, but if you have any dresses that go with the idea of a modern fairytale wedding, I'd like to try those on first."

"How do you feel about ballgown styles?" She asked.

Regina shook her head, "Nothing big. I imagine something more formfitting and elegant; not too showy."

"I'll take a look and see what we have. Feel free to look around and if there's anything you see that you'd like to try on, let me know," she smiled and left for the back of the shop.

Regina and Cora walked around the room, examining each dress hanging on the racks before them. Every so often, her mother pulled something down and asked her opinion, but more often than not, Regina didn't care for her choices. The woman returned with three different dresses and escorted her to a fitting room so she could change. Cora sat patiently waiting on the couch just outside the door, anxious to see how her daughter would look in the gowns.

She stood in the dressing room, staring at her options. One was satin with a long train and beautiful beading, but she thought it was much too "old" for her taste. She understood that she was far from being a "young" bride, but the dress just didn't stand out to her. The next was a mermaid style dress with a one shoulder strap, simply not what she imagined when she closed her eyes and pictured herself walking down the aisle toward her soulmate.

The last dress peaked her interest, however. As she stared at it, she felt herself falling madly in love with the design. The front was simple: a straight, strapless bodice that would fit nicely to her bust. The bottom was made entirely of feathers, which appealed to her instantly as she thought about the beautiful diamond feather earrings Robin bought her for their anniversary the previous year. She decided to try that dress on first, as if its existence was calling directly to her soul. She slipped into it, noticing she would need some assistance with the corset back. She called to her mother, who stepped into the dressing room, but stopped immediately upon the sight of her daughter. She covered her mouth and stared at the beauty that was Regina.

"My darling girl," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Regina smiled and turned so her back was facing her, "I need help with the corset."

Cora laced it up, taking her time to fully comprehend what she was seeing. When she was finished, the women exited the fitting room and she helped her onto the round pedestal in front of the wall of mirrors. The owner of the shop spotted her standing there and, as if a spark of genius ignited within her, she ran to the back. When she returned, she stepped beside Regina and pulled some of her hair back so it was away from her face, clipping a feathered veil into her half ponytail. Regina stared at her reflection, astounded with the image that stared back at her. This was the dress; this was what Robin was meant to see the moment they promised to spend the rest of their lives together. This was exactly how she wanted to look as she became Mrs. Regina Locksley.

* * *

It was dark, the only lights in the room were from the New York City skyline shining through the windows and the candles burning on the kitchen table set for a romantic dinner for two. The smell of freshly made Alfredo sauce filled the air as Regina entered the apartment after her busy day with Cora. Robin stood behind her chair, still wearing her apron from his hard work preparing their meal. She smiled to herself, finding it silly and oddly sexy that he was standing there in her kitchen attire. She felt her heart skip a beat when she spotted a dozen red roses set in a vase at the center of the table, petals strewn about the length of the tablecloth.

"Welcome home, my love," he whispered as she dropped her purse and keys on the table beside the door.

She stepped forward and he pulled her chair out for her as she replied, "This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," he responded.

She hummed and leaned in for a kiss before taking her seat. She admired the place settings, complete with folded napkins which she assumed took him most of the afternoon. He took her napkin from atop her dish and opened it, laying it gently across her lap. He removed the apron and hung it in the kitchen before taking his own seat across from her. Two glasses of red wine were already poured for each of them. He reached forward and took her plate, lifting the lid from the dish set between them. He revealed a beautifully made gluten-free penne with asparagus and Alfredo, using the serving spoon to place the perfect amount onto her plate. It smelt divine, but she politely waited until he filled his own dish before lifting her fork. She was interrupted then as Robin held his glass up in a toast, to which she did the same. He smiled, his blue eyes glistening in the candlelight as he stared lovingly into the pool of chocolate brown gazing back at him, "To our lives together; may I live forever and you, forever and one day, so that I never go a single moment without your eyes staring back at mine the way they are now."

She tapped her glass lightly against his, her eyes twinkling with the reflection of her admiration for her soulmate. They each sipped their wine and took to their meals in a brief silence. Upon the first bite, Regina closed her eyes and moaned as the flavors satisfied her tastebuds. When she swallowed, she opened her eyes and found Robin staring at her with a smirk upturned at the corner of his mouth. She wiped her own with her napkin and said, "Robin, this is absolutely delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied and finally took a bite from his own fork. They continued to enjoy their meal, making small talk and embracing the warm, romantic atmosphere he had created for them. As their plates grew empty and their bellies full, he asked, "How was your day with your mum?"

She smiled, picturing the dress in her mind and reveling in the knowledge that he wouldn't see it until February, "Surprisingly very pleasant."

"I'm glad to hear it. Where did she end up taking you?"

"Wait, you really had no idea?" She asked, figuring he was just going along with the surprise earlier.

He shook his head with a chuckle, "You think I would lie to you, my sweet?"

She blushed, "We went shopping for my dress."

Her lips turned up at the corners as she waited for him to process her words. His eyes widened as he replied, "Your dress. You mean, for our wedding?" She simply nodded and was thrilled to see his cheeks grow red when he asked, "Did you find the one you want?"

She took his hands and kissed his knuckles, "It's perfect."

"You have a dress," he said in a whispered tone, mostly to himself. The reality that they were to be married in less than a year was finally sinking in. A new wave of disbelief flooded through him as he continued, "We're getting married, Regina."

She laughed and leaned back in her chair, "It's really happening."

They sat still and gazed into each other's eyes from across the table, feeling more love and passion than they'd ever known before. She felt daring and adventurous, the romantic mood igniting a passionate spark inside her. She lifted her foot under the table, placing it gently on the edge of his chair between his legs. She moved slowly against his thigh, rubbing softly over the bulge in his jeans as she whispered, "Thank you for dinner."

He swallowed hard, sweat forming on his brow in anticipation for what he knew would follow. He moved his hand along the material of her pants, starting at her ankle and inching slowly toward her knee, "Anything for you."

She bit down on her lower lip, yearning for him to pounce across the table and have his way with her. Or perhaps it would be more exciting for her to do that to him. It didn't matter to her. She was craving to taste him, to feel him, to love him. She removed her foot from between his legs and slid her body to the floor, crawling beneath the table and surprising him as she knelt at his feet. She pulled at the buckle of his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. His Calvins; oh how she craved the sight of his member poking through the thin material of his white boxer briefs. She kissed the length of his thighs until she reached the waistband of his underwear, pulling at them with her perfect teeth. The sound of his moans from above made her smirk, her hands rubbing his legs seductively. She peered up at him and caught him watching her, staring at her as she worked. She removed his underwear and released his length from its cotton prison as it stood at attention before her eyes. She gripped him in her hand, stroking him ever-so-gently.

"Regina," he sighed, leaning his head back in the chair.

She hummed, enjoying the way her name sounded coming from his lips; his whispered yet masculine tone strengthening her arousal. She stood and decided to put on a show for him. As much as she wanted to rip his clothes off and taste every inch of him, she was in the mood to play. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, never taking her eyes off him. He watched her undressing herself, wanting so desperately to touch her, but finding the sensuality of her movements to be even more enticing without his assistance. One by one, each garment fell from her body and onto the kitchen floor: her shirt, her pants, her bra. She put her own hand down the front of her panties, teasing herself as she stared deeply into his eyes. She breathed out, tilting her head back just enough for him to finally pounce.

Robin jumped from his chair, leaning over her to push the dinnerware to the side. Dishes and utensils fell to the floor with a crash, a mess he wouldn't let either of them worry about until they were done. He took her in his arms, pressing her back atop the kitchen table as their lips finally met in a passionate dance. He fumbled with her underwear, Regina lifting her feet to the table to assist until she was finally exposed to him. She ripped at his shirt, throwing it to the ground and digging her nails into his bare, muscular back.

Their breathing grew heavy, their hands pulling and tugging at the other's flesh as a desperate plea to be seduced, ravished, and most of all, loved. Robin pressed his tip against her entrance, sliding it along the length of her opening. When he entered her, he moaned so loudly as her juices welcomed the familiarity of his presence that they were sure to have woken the neighbors.

He moved slowly, her walls adjusting to him with each thrust. He leaned down and pressed his forehead into her chest as he kissed the beauty mark on the center of her abdomen. She pulled on his hair, her heels digging into his hips to force his pelvis closer. He took one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before moving on to her other breast. She released an audible exhale, closing her eyes as she begged, "Harder."

And he obeyed. He gripped the edge of the table above her head and forced himself harder and deeper into her. His speed remained the same, slow and intimate as he released her bosom from between his lips and gazed into her eyes. He groaned, "I love you, Regina."

"Show me," she pleaded, her hands pressed firmly against his ribs, "Show me how much you love me."

He pushed. Hard. Deep; feeling parts of her he never thought he could before. She whimpered beneath him in ecstasy and lifted her hips to meet his as she grew closer to her climax. He felt the familiar heaviness in his scrotum, the surge of his much needed release approaching much faster than he'd anticipated. And she could sense it as she said, "I'm right there, baby. Don't stop."

Robin didn't know how much longer he could wait for her. It was coming, the ultimate exchange of his love for her was slipping out of his control. He wanted to wait. He clenched the table and took a deep breath, grunting out, "Fuck, Regina. I can't."

"Please! Just like that," she shouted. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened when it finally came. Her orgasm flowed through her from head to toe as she cried out, "Yes, baby! Give it to me."

And as her pleasure overcame her, so did his. He exploded like a river breaking through a dam, crashing against her walls and enveloping his length. He pounded his fist into the table, clenching every muscle in his body and crying out her name. Their bodies seemingly morphed together as they gripped one another, riding out the remainder of their passion in perfect sync. He stopped, but stayed inside her as they took a moment to catch their breath. Regina whimpered again, her walls still tightening from the shock they had endured.

"I couldn't have asked for a better dessert," Robin managed as he attempted to steady his breathing. She laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso, kissing his shoulder blade before biting down gently. He nipped her nose and gazed into her eyes, "I mean it. You are sensational."

She gritted her teeth and replied, "And you are so fucking hot."

He was surprised by her response, to say the least, but felt the heat stirring inside him once again. He peered over at the mess of dishes and uneaten pasta strewn about the dining room. He sighed, "When are we going to clean up our mess?"

Regina smirked, sitting up with his body still pressed closely against hers, "When we're done making it."


	8. New York Public Library

Chapter Eight: New York Public Library

Roland returned from summer camp and before long, July was approaching. It was a Saturday at the end of June, Henry left early that morning for his high school where he was scheduled to finally take his SATs. Robin and Regina busied themselves with housework throughout the day while their youngest son did his best to stay busy. He read from his ever-growing collection of books, played video games, and watched cartoons like any typical eight year old would. He only bothered his parents every few hours to ask when Henry would be home, wishing he had someone to play with to help ease the boredom. Robin joined his son in the living room for a round of Mario Kart while Regina sat at the island looking over emails and making appointments to see venues for the wedding.

"I'm only available after five on weekdays or during my lunch hour around noon," she explained into the receiver of her cell phone. She listened and scribbled some notes into the notebook she designated as her "Wedding Planner." She placed her hand over the phone and turned to face the couch, "Hey babe, what's your day like on Monday?"

His eyes remained on the screen as he shifted his body to mirror the turn his car was making in the game as he replied, "I can be available if Henry is willing to watch Roland."

She nodded and spoke to the woman on the phone, "Monday at noon should be fine. If anything changes, I'll be sure to give you a call to reschedule."

A number of phone calls were made and handled the same way, appointments scheduled for each day of the week during her lunch break. She contacted a few different bakeries to inquire about cake samples and they arranged to have them delivered to the apartment Thursday afternoon for the couple to try together before making a decision. Some venues offered their own wedding cake options as part of their catering package, but she wanted to be prepared in case those places didn't pan out.

Once she completed her list of wedding chores, she noticed it was growing closer to dinner time and took it upon herself to order a gluten-free pizza. She was much too busy, and admittedly too tired, to even consider cooking. She plopped down on the sofa beside Robin and watched the two battle each other in yet another round of their game. She laughed when her lover tried to cheat by covering the little boy's eyes or when Roland got excited and jumped from the couch, unknowingly blocking his father's view.

"How much longer until Henry gets home?" Roland asked as he placed the controller on the coffee table.

Robin did the same before ruffling his son's hair playfully, "What's wrong? I'm not fun enough for you?"

Right on cue, a very tired looking Henry came sulking through the front door. He dropped his backpack on the floor beside the table and plopped into one of the stools by the island. Regina stood and walked into the kitchen to get him a bottle of water from the fridge. She leaned across the counter and asked, "So how was it?"

"Exhausting," he sighed and struggled to open the cap, "Nothing can prepare you for how long the SATs actually take."

"But do you think you did well?"

He shrugged as he swallowed a large gulp of water, "I survived."

His parents chuckled at his response before the knock at the door interrupted them. She went to her purse and pulled out her wallet as she greeted the pizza delivery boy. Meanwhile, Roland immediately attempted to bribe Henry into playing with him, "I'll do all your chores for a week. Just one round?"

"I love your dedication, but I'm way too tired, kid. I'm yours all day tomorrow, free of charge. How's that?" The teen offered.

The little boy huffed, "Fine."

"It's time for dinner anyway, sweetie. Go wash up," Regina said from the door as she handed the man his tip and took the box from him.

The boys walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash their hands and Robin set plates on the kitchen table. She opened the pizza box and placed a slice on each plate before transferring it to the island so it was out of the way while they were eating. She heard Robin chuckle to himself as he took his seat. She joined him at the table as they waited for the kids and asked, "What's so funny?"

His eyes caught hers as he smiled and replied, "Just remembering what happened the last time we were alone at this table."

She smirked, her cheeks growing warm as she blushed at his comment. She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear when she replied, "I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward, rubbing his fingertips over her knuckles.

The sound of little feet barreling down the hall interrupted their moment as Roland rounded the corner and jumped into his chair. Henry followed sluggishly behind, not wasting any time in biting into his pizza. The couple exchanged glances and Regina shrugged as she began to eat as well. Their youngest son made sure to swallow his large bite before stating, "My birthday is coming up."

"Indeed it is," Robin replied.

"I really want to have a party," he said, directing his eyes toward his mother.

She nodded, "A party? What kind of party?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his cup, "I don't know, but I want to invite my friends from school to come over. We could play games and eat cake and oh! We should get a piñata!"

Regina imagined the chaos that would ensue with a group of little Rolands running around swinging a bat and throwing candy all over their home. He was turning nine so a party was something she had to have expected sooner or later, but having it in their small apartment wasn't ideal, especially with wedding plans on her mind. But as she looked into his hopeful, excited eyes, she would be a monster to refuse his request. She sighed, "I'll talk it over with your father tonight and see what we can come up with."

After supper, the children cleared the table and did the dishes before retiring to their beds. Regina drew herself a bath while Robin brushed his teeth, standing in front of his mirror in only his underwear. She dipped her fingers into the water as her mind wandered to her son's birthday wish, wanting to make it come true, but worrying she'd be too stressed to handle it all on her own. She removed her clothes and sunk into the water, exhaling as the warmth consumed her body. With her eyes closed and relaxation settling in she asked, "What do you think about this birthday party?"

He spit and rinsed his mouth, placing his toothbrush in the holder and wiping his face with the towel. He leaned on the sink and crossed his arms as he faced her, "I think it would be nice for him to have his friends around to celebrate."

She nodded with a sigh, "I know. But I'm worried."

He inched forward and sat on the lip of the jacuzzi, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing yet," she opened her eyes. She removed her hand from under the water and placed it over his, playing with his fingers as she spoke, "Between work and planning our wedding, I can barely find time to cook dinner. How am I supposed to entertain Roland and his friends?"

"You don't have to," he stated, "I can handle a child's birthday party and I'm sure Henry and Grace wouldn't mind helping."

"I just don't want to be stressed, Robin," she admitted, "I'm afraid it's all going to come crashing down on me and-"

He waited for her to finish, but realized she had no intention of doing so. He noticed the worried expression on her face and recognized it immediately. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You're not sick anymore, Regina."

She didn't realize that almost an entire year had gone by since her diagnosis. This time a year ago, she was in pain and worried about test results. It wasn't something she thought was on her mind at all, but hearing him speak the words that rested in her subconscious brought all of her fears to the surface. She took a deep breath, "I know."

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, "I'll talk to Henry this week about planning the perfect party for Roland. And I'll even handle dinner until you get restless and insist you take over." She couldn't help, but laugh at his comment; he knew her all too well. He continued, "For now, focus on work and our wedding and leave the rest to me."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes again as she sank further into the tub.

He chuckled as he exited the bathroom, "Don't take too long. I can't fall asleep without you."

Regina's smile remained on her face, realizing they hadn't spent a night away from one another since they moved in together. She couldn't remember what it was like to fall asleep on her own and frankly, she never wanted to again.

* * *

Regina rushed up the stairs of the New York Public Library. She was hurrying from work, too focused on making it in time that she completely missed Robin waiting for her at the entrance. He watched her and couldn't help, but smile; she was always in such a rush. He remembered the day she ran into him in the hallway of their apartment building, how she'd had the courage to ask him out for a drink as they lay in front of his door although they were both very late for work. As she approached the door, he pulled it open and held it for her. She didn't look at him, but muttered a "thank you" as she tried to continue through the door.

Robin thought it might be fun to flirt with her, like when they first met, "In a hurry?"

She scoffed, "Clearly."

He found it amusing how she failed to realize it was him. He cleared his throat as he followed her, "I hope you don't mind my noticing how beautiful you are."

"You have some nerve," Regina stopped in her tracks and whipped her head toward him, her hair moving swiftly as her eyes finally fixated on the man standing before her. Her cheeks grew warm, embarrassment clearly evident in her features. She was stunned. How could she have been so absentminded?

"My apologies, milady," Robin bowed his head, a smirk growing across his face.

She stepped toward him, pushing her hair behind her ear and going along with him as she whispered, "No, I'm sorry. I was being rude. Let me make it up to you with dinner tonight. My treat."

"I couldn't possibly allow you to do that," he stated before adding, "I'm sure there's another way."

She finally laughed and wrapped her arms around him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He lifted her off the ground, not wanting to ever let her go. Once her feet were back on the floor, their lips parted and Robin said playfully, "It's good to know your eyes don't wander to other men."

She shook her head with a smirk and said, "Never."

"You must be the happy couple," a woman said as she approached them at the doors of the library. She was a petite woman with brown hair, curled slightly and neatly pinned to the side. Her hazel eyes gleamed brightly as she smiled gleefully at Robin and Regina. She was dressed in a modest, navy blue dress. She held out her hand, "My name is Skylar and I'll be showing you our wedding venues this afternoon."

Robin and Regina introduced themselves, each of them taking her hand and shaking it politely as they did so. Another woman, a bit taller and clearly much more vibrant, came running to Skylar's side, a large book held firmly in her grasp. She smiled and said, "I'm Nova, Sky's assistant."

The women spoke highly of the previous weddings held at the library as they led them through the space. It seemed like an odd place, but it stood out to the couple immediately upon their research. Robin, of course, had a fondness for literature, one that Regina matched with her intellect; after all, they bonded over their knowledge of Poe. This was the forth venue they visited that week, exploring various hotels and ballrooms. Regina thought they were beautiful, but most of them seemed too glamorous for the event she was envisioning in her head. They entered what was called "The Trustees Room" and she was taken aback by its beauty.

The room was large enough to seat nearly one hundred guests, the perfect amount for their small reception. There was a marble fireplace at the back and the walls were lined with brilliant works of Renaissance art, pieces she recognized immediately from her late night discussions with Daniel all those years ago. Her heart fluttered as she imagined circular tables filled with flowers, a small dance floor where their friends and family gathered together in celebration of their love. It wasn't traditional, but neither were Robin and Regina. The room carried a welcoming aura with its old-fashioned architectural design and the natural lighting from the large windows provided a distinctive mood for the event. It was perfect; everything Regina imagined and more.

She squeezed Robin's hand as the women continued to explain the possibilities of the room and how they could assist in making this day as special as can be. He gazed into her eyes and saw the twinkle of hope and delight he wished was always present in their almond shape. They smiled at one another and he knew; this was the place. This was where they needed to be.

"Could we have a minute to talk about it?" Robin asked, reluctantly shifting his gaze toward the women.

They both smiled and Skylar nodded, "Of course. Take all the time you need. We'll be outside."

They exited and closed the large double doors behind them, leaving the couple standing on the hardwood floors. Regina walked around the space, running her hands over the tables and gazing at the walls and windows. He stood still in his spot, watching her as she considered all the possibilities the place had to offer. He smiled, "This is it, isn't it?"

She turned to face him, smirking as she replied, "You feel it too."

He nodded, although she hadn't meant it as a question, "I think it's exceptional."

She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "We can have the ceremony in Central Park. It's not very far and everyone can come here for cocktails while we take pictures."

"It would be more convenient than the other places we've seen, especially since it will be cold in February," he agreed.

She smiled, "And I think the color scheme would look beautiful against the decor here. It's so elegant yet not too big for our small reception. It's intimate, just like I imagined."

"It's okay that they don't have their own catering package?" He asked, knowing that would mean extra work for her in the long run.

She shook her head, "Finding a decent caterer won't be an issue and there's wedding cake waiting to be tasted back at our apartment. I can have all that booked by next week."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed the tip of her nose, "It's settled then."

Regina kissed him firmly, humming as she smiled with pure joy. They called the women back into the room and requested a contract to look over. She promised to return it via fax the following week and with that, the couple returned to their busy days. Robin went home to the apartment smiling from ear to ear, pleased to have found the perfect venue. He finished the laundry and started on supper while Regina went back to work, drawing up her final contract of the day and asking Tamara politely to email it to her client. Of course, Mallory bombarded her the minute she returned to the office with questions about the library. She was thrilled to inform her that they'd finally found the perfect one.

When she walked through the apartment door that evening, she was delighted to find dinner already made and the table set. The family sat together and discussed their days, sharing the news with the boys who didn't seem to care much about the details of the wedding. The dishes were done, Henry leaving for a movie with Grace while Robin escorted Roland downstairs for his sleepover with the Nolan twins. With the few minutes she had to herself, Regina changed into comfortable clothes and washed the makeup from her face, removing her contacts and placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She walked back to the kitchen and found Robin arranging various plates filled with individual slices of cake on the counter. He looked up at her and smiled, the sight of his dimples causing her heart to flutter, "Comfy?"

She nodded and seated herself on one of the stools across from him, "Very."

He handed her a fork and leaned on the counter as he asked, "Which do we taste first?"

She shrugged her shoulders and examined each piece before deciding, "The red velvet with cream cheese icing."

They each took a bite, finding it to be perfectly moist and absolutely delicious. He swallowed, "Wow. This is going to be a tough one."

She shook her head, "It's good, but I don't think red velvet will be good with the colors we chose."

He nodded and peered down at the next, "Yellow cake, raspberry filling, and vanilla frosting."

Again, they tasted the cake and Robin laughed immediately when he spotted the look of disgust on Regina's face. She shook her head, "Absolutely not."

"You just can't stand the taste of fruit when cake is involved," he leaned forward and wiped the frosting from the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

"Exactly," she agreed, appreciating that he knew that about her. She had a terrible sweet tooth and although she enjoyed healthy eating, she didn't like mixing the taste of fruit with something as terribly delicious as cake. She sighed, "There aren't very many chocolate options."

"If it's chocolate you want, why don't we just buy a Death by Chocolate cake and call it a day?" He teased, knowing it was her favorite.

"Because I don't share Death by Chocolate," she stated seriously, causing Robin to roar with laughter. She smirked and looked back down at the sweets, poking her fork into the only slice of chocolate cake with rich chocolate pudding in the middle and a sweet white chocolate frosting. She seductively put it in her mouth and closed her lips around her fork. Unexpectedly, she moaned loudly, the taste of the various chocolate flavors hitting her tastebuds in all the right places. She dipped her fork into it and leaned across the counter, holding it up for him, "You have to taste this."

He opened his mouth as she fed him and he had to admit, he liked what he was tasting. It was all chocolate, but it wasn't too rich like the Death by Chocolate. It was remarkable, equally as moist as the red velvet had been. He looked into her eyes and hummed as he swallowed, nodding as he spoke, "That's the one."

She chuckled and leaned back in her chair, satisfied that she was right, "Of course it is."

"Oh, bugger off," he rolled his eyes before swiping his finger along the icing and wiping it across her cheek. She gasped as he laughed, but took a handful of red velvet and smeared it in his beard. He ran around the counter as she jumped up from her stool, making a run for it toward the bedroom. He chased her down the hall, lifting her from behind and carrying her to the bed. The two laughed and shouted, Robin throwing her onto the mattress and crawling on top of her. Their laughter settled as they looked at one another, feeling pure happiness in their hearts to be exactly where they were with the person they loved most. He leaned down and licked the frosting from her cheek, "I think you taste better."

She bit her lower lip and whispered, "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Robin and Regina slept peacefully in their bed during the early morning of that day in July. His arms were wrapped tenderly around her waist, keeping her close as their breathing remained steady in their slumber. After a busy few weeks signing their venue contract and finding a caterer, it was a gift to be able to sleep soundly that night. They were both so deep in their own dreams, not even the pitter patter of Roland entering their bedroom could make them stir. He remembered their first Christmas together when he accidentally hurt his father by jumping on him so he opted out of crawling into their bed. He stood on Regina's side, noticing the way his dad was holding her and tried to think of a way to get them up. He nudged them softly and whispered, "Mom, Dad. Wake up."

Robin groaned and rolled over while Regina merely took a deep breath and remained fast asleep. He huffed in frustration; this was not going according to his plan. Roland put his hand on his mother's cheek and tapped lightly, "Mommy, please get up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up once she spotted him standing there. She cleared her throat of the sleepy rasp she was sure would come out before asking, "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you okay?"

Roland smiled, his little dimples so deep like his father's, "It's my birthday."

She brushed her fingers through his messy hair, "Yes it is. Are you excited?"

He nodded, but then looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just couldn't sleep anymore knowing my party is in a few hours."

"How about this? You can stay here with me and Daddy until it's time to wake up. Is that fair?" She asked through a yawn. When her son jumped and giggled, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him into the bed between her and Robin. She kissed his little cheeks and snuggled him close to her. When they settled, she was happy to see Roland was very close to falling back to sleep. She kissed his forehead and whispered softly, "Happy Birthday, my Little Thief."

* * *

Her head was spinning. The living room was slowly being destroyed by the small children running all over the apartment. Jumping on furniture, Legos littering the floor, shouting and yelling that was sure to disturb the neighbors. She stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter as Henry and Grace attempted to clean up each new mess, but they weren't quick enough. Each time they fixed one thing, another problem arose. Roland was happy and giggling, clearly enjoying the time spent with his friends. Presents and treats lined the table while crumbs went tumbling to the ground, their little faces covered in the remnants of their food. She did her best to make them clean up after themselves, but the chaos of one too many little ones crowding the apartment was creeping in on her. Robin approached her, placing his hand on her lower back as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look around," she scoffed. Regina was a very neat person; everything in her life had a particular place, but this party was growing out of hand.

"It's nothing we can't clean once everyone leaves," he commented, although he understood how much it was bothering her.

"When can we hit the piñata?" Roland asked, jumping on the couch.

She looked up and narrowed her gaze at the little boy, "When you stop jumping on the furniture."

"But it's my birthday!" He exclaimed happily.

"I understand that, Roland, but there are still rules in this house, no matter what day it is," her tone was calm, but the look on her face spoke volumes into how serious she was. He stepped down and sunk sheepishly into himself, clearly ashamed with his actions. He wasn't scared of much at his young age, but when his mother looked at him that way, he knew what he'd done was wrong. She looked away and heard him join his friends near the window where a few boys were building a Lego castle. She leaned her back against the counter to face Robin and sighed, "They can't do the piñata here. I'll find melted chocolate under the couch and candy between the cushions."

"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked, his tone growing toward annoyance. They were both stressed, not having anticipated this day to be as chaotic as it turned out.

Henry turned the corner and stood beside them in the kitchen as he offered, "We could take them to the park. They'll be outside and the fresh air will tire them out."

"You could take them to the park," Regina repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll clean up here and have the cupcakes and favors ready when you get back."

Robin nodded reluctantly at his son, realizing he was being forced to watch all the children on his own in a public place. Henry went to gather the kids for their adventure in the park while he looked back toward his lover with a sigh, "You're lucky I love you and these bloody kids of ours."

She chuckled and grabbed hold of his arm, rubbing her palm over his tattoo while still peering into his icy blue eyes, "I know I am."


	9. Secrets and Lies

Chapter Nine: Secrets and Lies

Busy. Overwhelmed. Exhausted. Words that don't even begin to describe the current situation Regina Mills found herself in. Working a demanding full-time job, caring for two needy children, planning a wedding with very little help from her clueless fiancé; not that he was always so uninformed, but he didn't know the first thing about centerpieces and floral arrangements. The days grew longer and the nights shorter, her responsibilities keeping her awake each night as she struggled to sleep.

"Regina, you have to try and get some sleep, love," Robin would say from his side of the bed as she sat up on her laptop reading contracts or on the floor putting together seating charts. Whatever it was, she did it, but it came at a steep price. Her stress was building which meant her frustration was as well and when Regina was stressed, it showed. She was short with her assistant at work, snappy with her children when they weren't listening, and simply ignored Robin whenever he offered to help.

One particularly busy afternoon at the office in the beginning of August, she was unpleasantly surprised with yet another task on her endless to-do list. She was seated at her desk, rubbing the headache away from her temples as she highlighted sections of a contract that she needed to adjust when her phone rang. She dropped the highlighter with a huff and picked up the phone, nearly pulling it from the cord, "Regina Mills."

"Hello Regina, I'm calling from Doctor Whale's office," the sweet, innocent voice stated from the other end. Her heart stopped; she could feel her irregular heartbeat starting as she listened to each word the woman spoke. It was a natural reaction after the last time someone from his office called her at work. She took a deep breath and continued to listen, "Your annual evaluation is scheduled for tomorrow at four. I'm just confirming you're still able to attend."

Regina sighed as she peered down at her planner, seeing the appointment clearly written there, but wondering how she'd managed to miss it. A four o'clock appointment meant she would have to leave work early and anything she didn't finish, she'd have to complete at home. Another added stressor to an already hectic schedule, "Yes, I can still make it. Is that all?"

"It is, thank you. We'll see you tomorrow," the woman said, her voice clearly irritated with Regina's attitude.

She hung up the phone and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to escape her life for just one brief moment. When she opened them, she immediately resumed her work, but not with the same concentration she had before. Robin would want to know about her appointment, but whether it was her nerves or her relentless frustration, she knew she wouldn't tell him. She would attend, be told she was still in remission, and go home to continue to live her stressful life.

* * *

The following morning, Regina struggled to get out of bed. Her body was exhausted and her mind was so preoccupied she didn't remember falling asleep the night before. Woken with a start by the sound of her alarm, she groaned and barely opened her eyes as she attempted to make it stop. After a few moments of continuous ringing, Robin rolled over, reaching across her to put an end to the noise. He returned to his pillow with a sigh, rubbing his palms over his eyes before stretching his arms over his head. Regina didn't budge. She couldn't find the strength nor the energy to move a single muscle. He turned on his side to face her, leaning his head against the palm of his hand, "Regina, my sweet, it's time to get up."

Her mind was reeling, listing all the tasks she needed to complete that day. She didn't have time to lay in bed. She didn't have time to sleep, in all actuality. Her eyes remained closed, but she was very much awake as she replied, "I can't."

She heard the sound of his soft chuckle before feeling the sensation of his prickly beard against her neck when he kissed her there. She exhaled deeply, not realizing how much she'd missed him until that very moment. Suddenly, guilt washed over her. She promised not to stress about the wedding. She assured him that she'd have plenty of help and would ask for it when she needed it, but of course, she was doing the exact opposite. Thus, she was too busy and too anxious about trivial things rather than paying attention and being present for Robin. Regina tried to remember the last time they made love or showed affection for one another in any way, but she failed. She was sure he tried to be close to her and that it was her fault they'd grown so distant; she closed herself off, just like she always did, but promised she wouldn't.

 _I can fix this_ , she thought to herself. _I can push updating the seating chart to this weekend and as long as I'm not exhausted after my doctor's appointment, we can do it tonight. Or maybe tomorrow would be better. Or I could finish the chart tonight and give him some time on Saturday._ As if her life wasn't stressful enough, now she was attempting to plan a time for them to be intimate. _Making appointments to have sex with your fiancé? This has to stop, Regina._

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, finally opening her eyes.

The look on Robin's face was utterly priceless as he said, "Could it be? Regina Mills is asking for my assistance? What have I done to receive such an honor?"

She didn't appreciate his sarcasm, but couldn't help smiling at the sight of his dimples, "I have a lot to do today and I might be late coming home from the office. Could you look over the seating chart and tell me if I need to change anything?"

"Of course," he said.

Almost as if he hadn't spoken at all, Regina continued, "And could you stay on top of the RSVPs? When you get them in the mail, just make a list of who's coming. This way I can place them in the seating chart and get a headcount for the caterer."

"That's simple enough," he replied, smiling from ear to ear, "Anything else?"

"Can you handle calling the florist and getting an estimate on the flowers?" She asked as she sat up, stretching her arms over her legs.

Robin leaned forward, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder blades, "As you wish."

With that small weight lifted from her shoulders, she looked forward to the possibility of relaxing before the end of the week. After giving her a good morning kiss, Robin went to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. Regina took the quickest shower of her life before slipping on a pair of black slacks, a white button down that she kept open at the top, and completed the look with a black, pin-striped vest that fit tight to her body and showed off her curves in all the right places. She stood barefoot in the bathroom, the cold tile a contrast to her warm feet from the heat of the shower, and blow dried her hair. Once it was styled the way she wanted, she applied her foundation and contour before adding a few subtle details. She filled in her eyebrows with a brown pencil, put on some eyeliner and mascara, and glossed over her lips with her favorite red lipstick. She stepped into her black, patent leather pumps, gathered her things, and left the bedroom.

When Regina entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find her lunch already packed and waiting for her on the counter beside her travel mug that she was sure was filled with her favorite French Vanilla coffee. She smiled at the sight, relieved that her day was starting off better than they had in weeks. Robin leaned against the counter, sipping from his own mug before he said, "I would have made you breakfast, but I was afraid you'd be late."

"It's okay," she shrugged and walked toward him, drinking in the sight of him as he stood before her in his white undershirt and Calvins. She wrapped her arms around his waist, Robin gently placing his mug on the counter so he wouldn't risk spilling hot liquid on her moments before she was expected to leave.

"There's a breakfast bar in your lunch bag. Be sure to eat it when you get to the office," he stated. He hated that she often skipped her first meal, especially when she was busy, but he wanted to be sure she had enough energy to make it through the day. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering against her cheek as he whispered, "Don't be too late tonight."

"I'll try. I have a meeting at four and I'm not sure how long it'll take," she sighed. Regina felt horrible for lying to him, but she knew she had to. If she told him where she was really going, he would be worried all day instead of getting anything done. Her phone would constantly be ringing, wondering if she was okay or if she was nervous and asking if she wanted him to go with her. She needed him to call the florist, not her, so she decided a little fib wouldn't hurt if it provided a little peace-of-mind for her throughout the day. She leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips, already looking forward to coming home to him. She smiled when they parted, wiping the lipstick away from his lips with her thumb, "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

Robin nodded and allowed her to move away from him, observing as she gathered her things and started for the door. He followed behind to lock it when she left and found himself watching her walk down the hallway. He thought about calling after her, telling her he loved her before she was gone for the day, but decided against it. He knew she was aware of his affection from the little things he'd done for her that morning and every other day they spent together. His fingers found his own lips, tracing them in remembrance of the kiss she placed there moments ago; her own way of telling him that she loved him back.

Regina turned the corner to the elevator and was out of sight, leaving him to his tasks. The children would be awake soon, which left him little time to do everything Regina asked of him. He closed the apartment door, locking it behind him before taking his coffee and venturing back into the bedroom. He placed it on his nightstand and started making the bed, pulling the sheets tight over each corner and fluffing the pillows so they were just right. He stopped and noticed Regina's planner on the floor next to her side of the bed. He sighed and picked it up, figuring it must have fallen without her realizing. He considered bringing it to her, but knew his visit to the office would delay her work even further. He placed it on the bed and flipped it open to the proper date, deciding to text her any important appointments she had so she wouldn't miss anything. He reached across the bed for his cell phone and began typing the message:

 **Hello my love. It seems you left your daily planner here by mistake. I considered bringing it to you, but I don't want to be a distraction (because I can't promise I won't take you right on your desk) so here's everything you have planned for your day: 10am- Meeting with Leopold, 1pm- Conference call with August, Adam, and Eddie, 4pm- Appointment with-**

Robin froze. He read the words over and over again: _4pm- Appointment with Doctor Whale._ Regina said she had a meeting, not a visit to her gynecologist. He wasn't sure what to make of it. She wouldn't lie to him, especially about this. There had to be some kind of mistake. Although...

He deleted the message he planned to send and stared down at his phone, unable to find the courage to write what he was so desperately thinking. Instead, he remained calm and simply typed:

 **You left your planner here.**

He pressed send and looked down at the words again, written so neatly in her beautiful penmanship. For whatever reason, that frustrated him even more. His phone buzzed and he looked down to read her response:

 **I knew I forgot something! It's okay. Tamara should have my meetings scheduled in her calendar. Thanks babe.**

He rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the nightstand, closing the planner and putting it beside it so he could continue making the bed. His phone buzzed again:

 **Oh, I forgot to tell you. The number for the florist is in the wedding binder in the drawer of my nightstand. There's a few different ones that I was torn between so if you could get estimates from each one, I'd appreciate it.**

Robin's fingers typed quickly, his anger flaring with each passing minute that he realized Regina had lied to him and that she was perfectly content with it:

 **Okay.**

Within seconds, her reply came through:

 **Thank you, Professor. I love you.**

He knew he was being ridiculous. He loved her and she loved him; he knew she'd never lie to him. It had to be a misunderstanding. He hoped it was nothing more than a mistake or a miscommunication, but Robin was no fool. He knew Regina better than that and she knew him better than anyone else. She was keeping it from him, the same way she kept the pain from him a year ago. He put his phone down, leaving it there while he took a shower and dressed himself for the day. He never replied to her message and he had no intention of talking to her again until she returned from her "meeting."

* * *

Regina walked into the apartment at ten after six that evening. She went through the motions of her routine: locking the door, dropping her purse on the table beside it, kicking her shoes off; but her mind was elsewhere. The kitchen smelt like baked chicken with some sort of honey glaze, but she barely noticed. Henry and Roland were seated at the dining room table, patiently waiting for her before they could begin their supper. She sat down, food already piled on her plate and her wine glass full to the brim. She took a deep breath and reached forward to take a sip when she realized Robin was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her sons and asked, "Where's your father?"

Before they could respond, he entered the room. She smiled softly when she spotted him, expecting him to lean over and kiss her or greet her with some endearing phrase. Oh how she looked forward to his warmth and affection, especially after the long day she endured. Instead, he was silent and distant. He took his seat and served himself, the only words he spoke were to ask Henry to cut his brother's chicken. Her smile faded instantly as she observed his demeanor. She could practically feel the chill in the air from his incessant use of the "cold shoulder" that was clearly directed toward her. She pushed her food around on her plate, not feeling particularly hungry anymore. She remained seated, listening to Roland ramble about his day before politely allowing Henry to discuss college with their parents. He visited a few other schools in the recent weeks: Pace, NYU, Wagner. He enjoyed them all, but still wasn't sure which he liked the most. He started the application process for each of them and Robin suggested he take his time. Regina agreed, praising him for his motivation to apply to each school, but to hold off on his decision until he started receiving his acceptance letters.

"I got my SAT score this afternoon," he added, happily. He was clearly beaming with pride so they knew he would be delivering good news.

"Is it still based on the 2400 scale?" Robin asked, knowing there was talk of the test being altered.

Henry shook his head, "No. The best score you can get now is a 1600."

"And what did you get?" Regina asked, anxiously anticipating his response. He smiled and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, holding it up for both his parents to see. Regina took it from him, leaning over so Robin could read it as well. She looked at him for a moment, feeling the tension between them, but quickly returned her focus to the paper. She gasped and peered at her son as she exclaimed, "1400?!"

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "The national average is 1200."

Robin shook his head in disbelief as he stared down at the number, "Henry, this is absolutely brilliant."

Regina reached her hand across the table and placed it gently over his. She gave it an affectionate squeeze as she said, "We're so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Indeed," his father agreed before adding, "And you should be exceptionally proud of yourself."

She nodded, "That's right. You worked so hard and it clearly paid off."

Henry took his hand away from his mother, still smiling as he returned to his meal, "Thanks."

Before long, supper was over and the children got right to their chores. Robin left the room, walking swiftly down the hall and into their bedroom. Regina sighed, exhausted from her day and growing even more so from the way her fiancé was acting. She approached her kids as they worked together on the dishes, Roland carefully placing them in the dishwasher once Henry was finished scrubbing them. She leaned on the counter and looked at her eldest boy when she asked, "Has he been like this all day?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was in my room doing my summer assignments for most of the day, but he seemed fine whenever I came out for a snack or something."

"He was on the phone talking about flowers, mostly," Roland chimed in.

Regina nodded and kissed both of their cheeks before telling Henry, "I'm going to check on him. Can you get your brother ready for bed?"

He agreed, despite the younger boy's insistence that he could do it all himself. She knew he could, but she also knew that with Henry preparing for his last year of high school, they'd lose a lot of time together. She wanted them to stay close and she sensed that her oldest wanted that as well. She walked down the hallway and hesitantly opened the master bedroom door. She closed it behind her when she spotted Robin seated on the balcony, the sliding glass door still open. The room was warm, but comfortable as the breeze of that August evening brushed against her cheeks. She stood in the doorway, watching the way he stared out into the night sky. Regina liked the way he observed the stars; the way he observed anything, really. He always seemed to be contemplating the universe even though it was more likely that he was thinking about his next lecture or the score of the latest soccer game.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice, hoping she didn't startle him. He was so focused that she was afraid he hadn't heard her approaching.

He remained still, his eyes not moving from the moon when he replied, "No, Regina. I'm not okay."

Her heart sunk upon hearing his words, but she stepped forward onto the balcony beside him, peering down at him as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He inhaled deeply, releasing an audible exhale before lifting her planner from his lap and handing it to her. It was opened to today's date, she observed as she took it from his hands. She was confused until she spotted the scribbles written in the four o'clock block. _Appointment with Doctor Whale._ She was busted. He knew she didn't have a meeting; he knew she lied. Robin looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness as he simply asked, "Why?"

Regina didn't know what to say. She had her reasons and they made sense to her at the time, but looking into his eyes in that moment made her question her true intentions. She sighed and held the planner close to her chest as she explained, "I planned to tell you once the kids were in bed."

"Why couldn't you tell me this morning when they were still asleep?" He countered, his voice still calm, but barely.

"I didn't want you to worry," she answered.

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" He spat.

Regina furrowed her brow as she pointed out, "It wouldn't be if you hadn't looked in my private planner."

"Your private planner?" He questioned, raising his volume and shaking his head before adding, "Your private planner for your secret appointments that your future husband has no business knowing about?"

"That's not what I meant," she started, but he stood up and walked into the bedroom, heated from their discussion. She took a deep breath and reluctantly followed him, closing the sliding door behind her. She placed the planner on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him pace between the closet and the bathroom. She shook her head, too exhausted to continue this argument, but knowing they needed to settle their differences. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, "It's my work planner, Robin. You can look at it whenever you want. I promise there are no secret meetings."

"Except this one," he stated.

"I made the appointment after my surgery. It's been written there for nearly a year and I forgot about it until yesterday. I was stressed with work and the wedding, but I knew if I told you the truth, you'd be checking up on me all day," she explained.

Robin clenched his eyebrows together in confusion, "And that's a bad thing? For me to worry about you?"

"No, it's not a bad thing, but I didn't need you to go to the doctor with me. I needed you to call the florists and look over the seating charts. If I told you, you would have been preoccupied with my appointment instead of helping me where I really needed it," she paused to allow her words to settle in before continuing, "You told me not to do everything on my own so I tried that. If I wanted to come home in time for dinner, I needed your help. But that also meant I couldn't tell you where I was really going because you would have insisted on going with me, despite me telling you not to. Then I would have come home to hungry children, an incomplete seating chart, and no progress in booking a florist; nothing would have gotten done, Robin. It would just be another night of insomnia for me and I refuse to lose another night of sleep unless the cause of it is you fucking me until I can't take it anymore."

He stopped pacing and focused his eyes on hers upon hearing her final sentence. She wasn't angry or defensive; she merely explained her reasons. Regina lied, but it wasn't out of spite or to hide anything from him. He was sure she wanted to tell him the minute she found out, but she missed him; she needed to do this in order to find time for him. It wasn't the most ideal or moral way to achieve that, but he understood. While he slept peacefully every night, she stayed up until ungodly hours working and organizing. She didn't want to do that tonight; she wanted to be with him. And truthfully, he missed being the reason she was up all night. He stepped forward and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

Regina placed her hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I shouldn't have. There's no excuse and there shouldn't be; I was wrong."

"I understand why you did it. I suppose, after hearing your explanation, it could be seen as more of a sacrifice than a lie," he said. She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed and, after a moment of silence, he asked, "How was the appointment?"

"Still in remission," she said, rubbing her palm along his leg when she decided to open up to him, "I was nervous. I didn't think I would be, but I realized today that no matter how many times I go back, I'll always be nervous."

"Are you okay now?" He wanted to know. Despite his frustration with her actions, he was worried about her all day. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina leaned back and looked into his blue eyes with a soft smile as she shook her head. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the outline of his beard as she whispered, "I'm done talking."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so sorry this update has taken me as long as it has. It's never taken me this long to update a chapter and I feel like such a disappointment to my readers. I have been beyond busy and truthfully, when I did have time to write, I was lacking inspiration and motivation. I'd rather take weeks to post a new chapter when that happens than post something that isn't true to the integrity of the work. I hope you can all understand that and I hope that the chapter was interesting and worth the wait. I know it wasn't anything too exciting, but we'll be getting to the good stuff very soon. We haven't seen Robin and Regina fight for a while so I figured we'd give them something to argue about before we get to all the mushy feels. Leave your comments with feedback. Feedback always motivates me to get to work on the next chapter so keep them coming! Have a good weekend everyone and thanks for sticking around!**


	10. Home

Chapter Ten: Home

September arrived in a flash. Robin returned to work, the children went back to school; Henry finally starting his senior year. Regina couldn't believe it; her Little Prince would be going to proms, graduating, and by this time next year, he'd be a freshman in college. The idea of it excited her because she knew how hard he worked and she was so incredibly proud of him, but it also terrified her. As Henry grew older, so did she. It wouldn't be long before Roland was in high school and bringing home girlfriends. Henry would be _married_ at some point, Roland too... She wouldn't allow it. They were her boys and she refused to share them. Of course whenever she mentioned this to Robin, he laughed at her stubbornness and convinced her that everything would be okay.

Just like that, September went by as quickly as the cool Autumn breeze that welcomed the month of October. Robin's birthday wasn't nearly as exciting as the year before, but he enjoyed it all the same. He came home from work to a homemade cake baked by the most beautiful woman in the world and decorations hung by his fantastic sons. There were a few gifts, nothing too extravagant: Henry gave him a copy of _Game of Thrones_ (after providing a convincing argument to which Robin finally agreed to read the series) and Roland presented his father with a card he made in school and a new belt (conveniently purchased and wrapped by Regina, but Roland insisted it was from him). Regina gave him something small, but something she knew he needed before he drove her insane: a bookmark. The way he treated his books always bothered her so she had the photo of their family in front of the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree put onto a personalized bookmark for him. She hoped because their faces were on it, he'd be less likely to lose it.

Halloween turned out to be slightly less exciting than the previous years. Henry begged his mother to let him attend a costume party hosted by one of his classmates. Henry and Grace wanted the opportunity to show off their award-winning costumes (The Dairy Queen and The Burger King sent them home with the costume award for Best Duo) and to spend more time with their friends since senior year seemed to be flying by. She was hesitant to give him permission. Aside from how heartbroken Roland would be that his big brother wasn't trick-or-treating with him, Regina wasn't born yesterday; there would be drinking at this party and although she could trust her son, she sure as hell couldn't trust the others. After a long conversation with Robin, she finally allowed her son to attend the party, but gave him a strict curfew. Roland was disappointed, of course, but Regina and Robin made up for it by inviting the Nolans to join them. The Locksley boys dressed up as Batman and Robin; Roland insisted on being Batman of course, which led to Regina's amusement at the sight of her fiancé sporting a leotard and tights. She dressed as Catwoman, the leather jumpsuit cinched tightly to her body in a way that drove Batman's loyal sidekick crazy with desire.

And just like that, it was November. The family was forced to skip their trip to the mountains considering the couple would be taking a week off after their wedding to enjoy their honeymoon and they simply couldn't afford the expense of a weekend away from the city. They made the best of their time together, however, by creating a cabin-like atmosphere in the apartment for the weekend and cuddled their boys close to them the whole time. She was nearing three months left to finish planning one of the most important days of her life and there was still so much to do: alterations for her dress, making favors for the guests, deciding if it was worth the money to hire someone to do her hair and makeup or if she should just do it herself, making an itinerary for the big day, reminding Robin to pick up the tuxedos for him and the boys... The list went on and on. Regina hadn't anticipated that the most difficult task would be deciding on dresses for her bridesmaids. Originally, she intended to give the women swatches of the color and send them off to buy whatever they wanted. After some consideration, she realized she's much too organized and would have gone mad if they didn't match. It was easy for Regina to make time for fittings with Mallory and Mary Margaret, but with Emma still in Tallahassee, it was proving to be quite the challenge.

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be, Regina," Mal said to her over lunch one afternoon. She shrugged, her tight curls bouncing as she continued, "Emma and I aren't much different in size and we have the same hair color. When you see me next to Mary Margaret, you'll know how Em will look too."

Regina considered her friend's statement as she finished chewing. She did have a point. Maybe she was making it more difficult than it had to be. She just never expected to be doing all of this without Emma's involvement and the anxiety of not knowing when she'd be back was weighing her down. The brunette sighed and nodded, "You're right. I'll make an appointment for the week after Thanksgiving."

When the holiday finally arrived, Regina busied herself in the kitchen preparing the dishes for the potluck. Her cell phone was pressed to her ear as she stirred the applesauce and checked the turnovers as they baked in the oven, "You can't spend Thanksgiving alone, mother."

"I can do whatever I damn well please," Cora quipped from the other end. She was growing increasingly snippy in her old age and Regina wasn't sure how much more she'd be able to handle. Every Thanksgiving, her mother took a small vacation to Spain to visit her late-husband's family. They told her to stay home since they'd be flying to America in February for the wedding, but she was so stubborn when it came to intruding on Regina and her plans with her family that she continued to refuse her daughter's invitation.

"You've always done whatever pleases you, but how about doing what will please your grandchildren? When was the last time you saw Henry for Thanksgiving?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

She heard Cora sigh through the receiver and was certain she was rolling her eyes as she said, "It's not just a small gathering in your apartment, Regina. This is for your entire building."

"It'll be fun," she insisted, "And there's an open bar."

There was silence for a moment as Cora contemplated her daughter's last statement. Regina was thrilled when she finally heard her mother say, "But what will I wear?"

The younger woman chuckled and tasted her applesauce before shutting the flame on the stove and replying, "I'm sure you have something. It starts at four. Don't be late."

"No promises," Cora replied and the conversation ended there with a click.

Robin entered the kitchen, hearing the end of her conversation and smelling the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck and asked, "Will the Queen be in attendance this evening?"

Regina chuckled and nodded, "After days of fighting her stubbornness, yes, she finally agreed to go."

"I don't suppose I should admit this, but I rather enjoy listening to you arguing with your mother," he stated, dipping his finger into the warm applesauce and stealing a taste.

"And why is that?" She asked curiously as she turned to face him.

He smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face when he replied, "Because she gives you a taste of your own medicine."

She rolled her eyes, "That may be so, but Cora Mills gives the word 'stubborn' a whole new meaning," Regina smirked as she peered into his captivating blue eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. The feeling of his lips against hers, his stubble tickling her upper lip, gave her butterflies even after all this time. She leaned back and placed her hands against his chest, giving him a slight push as she instructed, "Get dressed. I don't want us to be late."

It was nearly four o'clock when the family from the top floor of Enchanted Plaza was finally ready. Henry was dressed in a pair of fitted, grey jeans with an untucked light blue button down and a tan patterned sweater overtop. His hair was slicked back and parted to the side, similar to the way Robin kept his hair, and he sported a pair of brown boat shoes his mother bought him, but he never found the need to wear until that day. Upon seeing Henry's outfit, Roland chose a pair of blue denim jeans and a forest green sweater over a checkered green and white button-down with his brown timberland boots to match. His hair was a mess of unkept curls from his refusal to let anyone brush it out after his shower, but overall he was the spitting image of his older brother. Inspired by the semi-casual attire his sons were modeling, Robin stood waiting in the living room for Regina in black slacks, a navy blue button-down, and a brown corduroy blazer. He kept a red pocket square in his jacket to match the laces of his brown Oxfords and held the tupperware containers meant for the party along his forearm as he called out, "Regina, my love, you're going to make us late."

"As usual," Henry muttered under his breath, earning him a giggle from his younger brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said breathlessly as she walked briskly out of their bedroom and through the foyer, fastening the back of her earring into place as she did so. She entered the living room wearing a navy blue shift dress with three-quarter inch sleeves and a brown, high-waisted belt. Her brown Oxford heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she approached the counter and gathered her purse. Her ebony hair flipped as she turned to face Robin, her cheeks flushed from the blush she was wearing and in response to the way he was staring at her. She smiled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she asked, "Ready?"

Robin cleared his throat and opened the door, holding it open for each member of his family. The boys exited first, leading the way down the hall toward the elevator, with Regina not far behind. He admired the way her hips swayed when she walked, especially in heels, and couldn't help noticing her firm bottom covered by the material of her dress. He locked the door and caught up to his family, slipping his free arm around her and pulling her against him by the small of her lower back. She chuckled and pressed her chest into his, careful not to knock the containers from his grasp. He leaned forward, his lips kissing her ear lobe softly as he whispered, "Do you know what I'm most thankful for?"

She smirked and shook her head, "What?"

"The designer of that dress," he quipped, earning him a laugh from his beloved before she stole his lips in a tender kiss.

The elevator arrived with a ding, the couple so entranced by one another that they failed to hear it. Roland poked his head around the corner and spotted his parents kissing, his father pushing his mother against the wall. He scrunched his little nose and exclaimed, "Yuck!"

Henry held the elevator door open and peeked around to get a look. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Really guys? We're already late."

Robin waved his hand toward his sons, signaling them to go on to the party. Regina parted her lips from his only long enough for him to say, "Go on without us, lads. We'll be down in a minute."

"At least give us the food," Roland stomped his feet as he walked toward them, snatching the containers out of his father's hands and marching back to his brother's side as he huffed, "It doesn't look like you'll be needing it up here."

The boys got into the elevator and took it down to the party, Robin and Regina remaining in the hallway of the top floor of the Enchanted Plaza apartments. She smiled sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing back the dirty blonde strands that fell near the corner of his eye every time passion overcame him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. They were rarely awarded quiet moments like this to enjoy one another's company, especially in the recent months. Holiday preparations were always chaotic, but with the addition of wedding planning on top of everything else they had to do, it was nearly impossible to find time for one another. So they took their time going to the party that evening. Whether they spent most of their time in the hallway making out or just staring into one another's eyes, I'm afraid we'll never know; that is one of the many secrets kept between Robin Locksley and Regina Mills.

* * *

When the couple finally managed to make their way down to the party, they were pleasantly surprised to find Cora Mills already present and mingling with the other guests. Of course, she needed to make a statement in a brown business suit, which she dressed up with a pair of pumps and her finest jewels. Her hair was blown out straight, her bangs falling effortlessly to brush against her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her makeup was flawless as usual, accentuating her magnificent jaw line and captivating cheekbones. Regina may have found her mother to be stubborn, difficult, and condescending at times, but there was one thing she couldn't deny: Cora knew how to dress to kill and she did… Every single time.

They approached where she was sitting amongst a small group of tenants when she finally spotted them. The look on her face was one Regina knew all-too-well; it was the same face she made when she was about to tell her mother about her pregnancy in college. Cora wore her expression with pride, knowing full well what her daughter was up to with that handsome professor of hers and approving more than a mother probably should in regards to her child's sex life. She smirked, standing to greet the couple with warm hugs and kisses as she exclaimed, "Here comes the blushing bride now!"

"I'm glad you could make it, Mother," Regina rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek before taking the open seat beside Mary Margaret.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Cora," Robin stated politely, his charm winning him over once again as she leaned forward to kiss the scruff of his cheek with a giggle of _fake embarrassment._

She sat beside Regina, but continued to look up at Robin when she said, "You're much too kind, dear. But perhaps you could kick that polite bottom of yours into gear and fetch your future wife and mother-in-law some refreshments?"

He nodded with a chuckle, understanding her quips were not meant to be jabs at his character; it was the only way she knew how to express her love and overall approval of him, "Of course. Apologies for the temporary misplacement of my manners. Any requests from the bar?"

Regina's eyes widened and suddenly felt the urge to get incredibly drunk. She knew it was probably the stress of her overbearing mother being present for the holiday celebration, but whatever the reason, she didn't care. She just wanted something strong and as soon as her fiancé could bring it to her, the better, "You know what I like."

"Indeed I do," he smirked, obviously making reference to his knowledge of how to please her sexually, which caused Regina to blush, a wetness pooling between her legs that took her by surprise.

Cora seemed to have caught on to their little game and rolled her eyes with disgust and an odd sense of satisfaction that they were able to keep their flame lit after all this time together, "Vodka Martini, dry, with extra olives."

Robin nodded and took his leave toward the bar. The women wasted no time in starting a conversation about the wedding. Regina sat between her mother and Mary Margaret as they discussed the details, but she couldn't help feeling extremely overwhelmed and anxious. Her wedding to the man of her dreams was just a few short months away and every time she heard her friends or family mention it at all, the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach so quickly she was sure she would either faint or regurgitate her lunch.

It had only been a few minutes before she realized how warm she felt. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was heavy. She'd been having such a stress-free day, enjoying the company of her love, and now just the thought of how much she had left to do was driving her to insanity. She stood up abruptly, wiping the perspiration from her forehead as she made a bee-line for the bar.

Robin saw her making her way toward him. He smiled, always his first reaction to the sight of her closing in on him, but it faded when he noticed the nervous expression on her face. He stood up straighter from where he was leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks and placed his hand gently on her hip once she was close enough, "What happened?"

Regina shook her head and released an exasperated sigh, "All they can talk about is the wedding."

"That should be exciting, but why do I get the sense that's not what you're feeling at the moment?" He asked.

"There's so much left to do, Robin. It's Thanksgiving already and I feel like I've accomplished absolutely nothing," she sighed, taking her drink the moment it was placed on the bar and practically chugging it.

"There's still plenty of time, love, and I'll help you with whatever you need. You know that," he replied, taking her drink from her and placing it gently beside Cora's martini. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked, "Unless you're getting cold feet."

"Maybe I am," she said, toying with him.

He laughed, not expecting her to agree with him. He kissed her lips gently before saying, "We'll have to change that."

Suddenly feeling much better, Regina smiled and walked with Robin back toward the other guests. She stopped in her tracks, catching him off guard. He turned to face her and asked, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Look," she stated, tilting her head in her mother's direction. Mary Margaret was no longer seated with Cora. Instead, her place was taken by none other than Mr. Gold, the owner of the apartment building. That, in and of itself, was not very surprising. What was surprising was the way Cora giggled and flipped her hair when he made her laugh or the way she listened intently to one of his tall tales about how he injured his leg. She was flirting and it was obvious that he was flirting back.

"Well," Robin said with a smirk, "That's a pairing I never would have expected. Oddly enough, they're quite a match though, aren't they?"

Regina didn't respond. She wasn't sure how. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she realized her mother was lonely. She would never admit to it, but she'd gone so long without anyone since her father died that she hadn't seen her truly smile or laugh that way since he was alive. Cora never dated after Henry Sr. passed, at least not that Regina ever knew about.

"Don't think so much about it," Robin interrupted her inner struggle, knowing she would be overanalyzing the situation, "She should be happy too. That's what your father would want."

"I know," she sighed, taking his hand, "You're right."

The couple left Cora and Mr. Gold to their conversation and walked toward the buffet. The guests continued to mingle and started to fill their plates with turkey and the fixings. Henry and Grace ate together at a small table set near the stairs while Roland gobbled down his food so he could go back to playing with the Nolan twins. Robin found pleasant conversation with David, whom he'd started to consider a real friend. Mary Margaret was not the most exciting of the guests, but even Regina had to admit it was nice having her back in her life in a more consistent way. She listened, but only partially, as she observed the way Mr. Gold fetched Cora another martini to accompany the meal they seemed to be enjoying together. She watched as her mother moved closer to him, her body language open and inviting. He behaved like the perfect gentleman, even standing when she excused herself to the powder room momentarily. It was interesting to see the way he straightened his tie and smoothed his long hair while she was gone, as if he knew she would notice those small details. And as Regina knew, she definitely would notice. As much as she hated to admit it, they really were a perfect match; the power couple Enchanted Plaza never expected. She smiled when Cora returned, looking refreshed and as vibrant as ever. She looked happy. Whether it worked out between them or not, she could tell that her mother felt wanted and appreciated by this man; something she was sure Cora hadn't felt in many years.

Distracted from her daze, the swinging of revolving doors in the main lobby caught her attention. She peered up and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was none other than Emma Swan, entering hand-in-hand with Killian Jones. Regina was beside herself with surprise. It had been weeks since she last heard from Emma and this was the last place she would have expected her to be. As far as she knew, she was still in Tallahassee, but the way she stood next to Killian gave her the inkling that she hadn't just arrived back into town that afternoon.

The room burst with excitement to see their old friend. Mary Margaret nearly sprinted to the blonde and pulled her into a tight embrace. Henry couldn't help, but to do the same and Grace wasn't far behind. Roland and the twins harassed her with questions of her journey while the college girls who lived on the same floor as Emma's old apartment gushed over her new beau. Regina remained standing near the buffet, staring at the sight of her friend being bombarded by the tenants. Robin stood and watched alongside her, continuing to eat his stuffing.

"Did you know she was back?" She asked, her eyes still fixated on the blonde.

Robin shook his head and swallowed, "Nope. Killian didn't mention a word to me. Perhaps she wanted it to be a surprise."

Before Regina could respond, Emma and Killian were walking toward them, smiling from ear to ear. Robin politely hugged the blonde and teased his friend about the sudden romance that appeared to be blossoming between them. Regina and Emma were finally face to face, both unsure of what to say and who should try to speak up first.

"You're back," Regina managed to mutter. She couldn't explain why she felt so hurt, but she thought she might have been informed.

"I am," Emma replied before adding, "Killian actually talked me into it."

"Is that so?" Robin chimed in, directing his question to his mate.

He nodded, "That's right. Flew all the way to Tallahassee and convinced her to come home."

"You're barkin', mate!" Robin nudged his friend.

"When?" Regina asked. The others fell silent. She thought about when this could have happened without her noticing. Had she really been that busy that she failed to realize one of her closest friends was home? She took a deep breath, "When did all of this happen?"

"We drove back within the last week, but he came to Tallahassee about two weeks before that. I wanted to tell you, but I know how busy you've been with the wedding and work. I don't know, I guess I wanted to surprise you guys for the holidays."

Regina moved before she could stop herself. Her arms wrapped around the blonde and pulled her into a heartfelt embrace. Her friend was home. Her friend was happy. And as she felt the woman's arms wrapping around her in return, all of the stress she'd been feeling moments before seemed to fade away. She sighed, "Welcome home, Emma."

The blonde smiled, the familiar scent of apple cinnamon entering her nostrils as she replied, "It's good to be home."


End file.
